


He's not You"

by Dark_Passenger



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christen press - Freeform, F/F, Tobin Heath - Freeform, USWNT, alex morgan - Freeform, servando carrasco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Passenger/pseuds/Dark_Passenger
Summary: Alex Morgan is invited to renew her contract with Lyon, but that may jeopardize everything she has in the US... and everyone.How can she give away the big news? Will there be consequences for the soccer star?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Join the soccer player Alex Morgan in an emotional journey in search for answers she would never thought she was looking for.

The season was almost over and Alex Morgan and her teammates were close to celebrating another championship title. The training session for that day had ended and the girls were heading to the locker rooms.  
"Morgan! Wait, got to give you a word." Gérard Prêcheur was behind her, with a relaxed expression on his face.  
The American forward was afraid of what he wanted to talk to her. The truth is she felt like her last matches weren't that good and probably he realized that too, and who else better to notice than the coach himself?  
"So, I would like to give you a word about your future with us."  
That was it, she tried to force a smile but couldn't speak a word, just swallowed hard and tried to keep her posture.  
"Is everything good with you? Any problems in your personal life? He asks, trying to make her feel comfortable.  
"Ahm... Yeah. Yeah, it is" She replies, unsure of whatever was happening.  
"You are a tremendous professional, you always go for the fight, isn't that so Morgan?"  
"I do my best, sir." Alex keeps playing with her foot, she barely can't stand the nervous.  
"And I know you probably aren't happy with yourself these couple of matches, but I'm sure you'll find a way through it. That's why I wanted to give you a word since the season is almost over and as your contract.  
The woman's heart was heavy now, was he trying to say she was going to be released from the team? It was tough to handle before he resumes his words.  
"I'm sure I'll find a way, sir. I'll train my hardest, as I do every day, I guarantee you, sir," Alex Morgan was a professional player but also a very emotional one. Her blue eyes were shining like a tear was nearly coming out.  
"I know you do. That's why I wanted to ask you something." The silent moment that came after was like a bullet for the American star, who stood there, while everyone left had left.  
"What do you feel like being with us another year? He asks, with a smile on the face.  
"What?! Are you serious??" She asks, not believing on what was happening.  
The feeling of thrill caused a smile on her face like she had listened to the best news in a long time!  
"Yes, yes I am. Every player has ups and downs, you're no exception, and it's clear that you are an asset to the team, so we would like to do everything on our hands to keep you with us. But it is your choice.  
"I'm not really sure what to say..., Thank you for the opportunity, sir, but... I don't know... I have my life there...my husband, my family... It would be a major change for them, and for me, of course.  
"I understand all this, but it is a great step for you, and your career, I'm sure they will all understand. But I'll give you until the end of the season to give me an answer. Do we have a deal?"  
"Yes, thank you." She says, smiling and quickly runs to the locker room to change.

She entered the locker room and realized it was already empty, so she sits there on a bench, thinking about what had just happened to her. It was a great chance she couldn't waste, but how would Servando react? He had his team and he couldn't simply walk out and move to France with Alex. And what about her friends? What about... Tobin? The same Tobin who was once her best friend in the whole world while they were playing in the American soccer league. She didn't want to leave her behind and make the distance between them even more unbearable.  
She held her phone on her hand slipping through her contacts, thinking of who to tell the news first. Servando or Tobin? Which would be the hardest? A tear streams down her face when suddenly a ring on her phone scared her making her almost drop it. It was O'Hara.  
"Hey, baby horse. We're thinking of meeting this weekend for a girls' night out. What ya think?  
"We? Who's we?" Alex asks.  
"Oh, you know. Me, you, Chris and Toby."  
"Toby?"  
Alex's behavior was strange and Kelley realized it.  
"Yeah, Tobin Heath, the most badass midfielder of American soccer. Have you forgotten about her? What's the matter with you, Lex?" O'Hara asked between laughs.  
"Ahm... Nothing, look, I can't really talk right now. Gotta go." Alex says, having her heart beating fast.  
"Sure, whatever you say Lex, but join us. It's gonna be Saturday at Press's place. By 9 pm. Be there. Bye girl It's gonna be a fare...!  
"Yeah." Morgan whispers and quickly hangs on O'Hara. That was the least thing she needed right now. To face Tobin Heath after all this. Why was it so hard? It's not like a permanent goodbye, or was it more than that?

Alex Morgan took a longer way home before finally making a decision. She was going to tell Servando first, before going to sleep.  
Hopefully, he would support her and make her feel a little bit better about this.

She dials his number and waits. She feels more and more stressed but she knows she has to do it.  
"Hello, Luv." He greets with a joyful voice.  
"Hey. There is something I have to talk to you about..."  
"I don't like the sound of your voice, Alex... Is everything okay? Are you injured? Do you want me to call my doctor friend?  
"No, no... I'm fine... It's just that... my coach... He talked to me today, after the training."  
"What was it about? Is he trying to kick you out of the team? I know you've told me your latest matches have been like you wanted them to be, but ...  
"No. Servando, please... Please let me talk! " Alex interrupts her husband, trying to remain calm.  
"Sure... Sorry, honey." He smoothly replies.  
An awkward moment of silence hits them both.  
"They want to renew my contract." She finally confesses.  
Wh...What? That is... That is great, Alex!" Servando says, but there was something about his voice. He was happy, but obviously, he was as worried as she was.  
"Yeah, it's great, but I don't know if I should take it... What about us?"  
"Don't you worry about us, we'll find a way, I'm sure we will, we're stronger than any distance! I love you, Alexandra Patricia Morgan"  
"I... I love you too."  
It was one of the few times he ever said her name like that, but it always achieved to make her feel calmer  
"And there's another positive thing for you and for your championship next year then.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, haven't you been told about it?  
"Told about what?" Morgan is confused.  
"About Tobin. She's signing a contract with Paris Saint-Germain. One year. At least."  
Alex is shocked. She doesn't know what to say.  
"Alex? Luv?" Servando asks, starting to get worried. "Are you there?"  
"Yeah, sorry, bad signal. Look, I am feeling a bit tired, it was a rough day. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"  
"Sure, get some rest. And say yes to them. You deserve this shot. Love you. Bye.  
"Love you, bye."  
Alex sits on the edge of the bed and opens a drawer from her side table and takes out a picture. It was her and Tobin, sharing a hug. She remembers it. It was taken by Press last summer when they were preparing for a friendly match against Russia. There was a message written on the back.  
"I'll always have your back, and you'll be with me, wherever I go.  
You're my star.  
With love, Toby."

Morgan holds it tight against her chest and lays down to sleep. She was strangely happy after receiving the news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Alex Morgan tries to cope with the changes in her life, Tobin Heath and Christen Press will face big changes in their lives.

The night in Portland was calm, but the same couldn't be said about Tobin's sleep. She had been up and staring out the window, contemplating the dark landscape only enlightened by far away street lights.  
"Come back to bed, pumpkin. I miss you." A voice emerged from a room behind Tobin: it was Christen Press.  
The two soccer players have been in a relationship for a while but kept it a secret from the public eyes, but until some time ago they were meaning to come out as a couple. There have been theories and rumors about them but not once they have confirmed it, but it was crystal clear that there was something going on between them, something more than just a friendship bond.  
Press approaches Tobin and kindly holds her from behind, around her waist and moves her lover's hair placing her own head on Tobin's shoulder, smiling.  
"It's gonna be alright, Toby. Don't worry, we'll make it through this. We've decided together it was the best way to act now. And even now with your invitation to rejoin PSG, it's gonna be huge for you. You're my favorite player in the world, an inspiration, and I love you. I will always support you. And you know what? Maybe I'll even put aside the sport for you.  
"What? What are you saying, you can't do that!" Tobin raises her tone, afraid which caught Press unexpectedly. As soon as she realized what just happened, Tobin tried to amend what she had done.  
"I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry Christen." She said, trying to smile at her, but the despair was growing within her. I know how much soccer means to you. It's your whole life we're talking about."  
"You're right, it's my life. But everything in life has to change. And you're my present, and...." Press suddenly stops, smiling at her, passing her hand through Tobin's face who was starting to shed some tears.  
"Chris..." Tobin started talking but ended up interrupted by her girlfriend.  
"I don't care about what choice you decide for your life, as long as it is what you want, and I remember how happy you were during that time in Paris. Do you remember that?  
"Yeah, but..." Tobin replied, not being able to look into Press's eyes.  
"I know you want to do it, that you need it. You know you owe it to your career. Do it for your happiness, and if you do it for your happiness, you'll be doing it for me. Because I want you to be happy. Nothing else."  
Heath had never seen those green eyes shining so much. Christen Press was putting her own life and dreams on hold because of her. She couldn't say no. She would feel guilty somehow.  
"And probably you're gonna have some known faces there".  
"Yeah, my some of my former teammates are still there." Tobin quickly replied.  
"I am not talking about them." Press revealed.  
"Huh?" Heath's expression was hard and her eyes showed doubt.  
"Alex. She's rumored to prolong her staying in Lyon. It seems you'll have... a friend" Press tried to seem as comfortable as she could, but deep down she wasn't. She was afraid of her love story with Tobin being endangered due to rumors. In the past paparazzi would say that Alex Morgan and Tobin's long friendship had been something more. Which wasn't true. Tobin only loves Press, doesn't she?  
"It's gonna be alright." Press finally says. The two share a long and silent hug, and the girls' lips softly meet each other. Both smile and keep in silent for another moment.

"Tobin" Press starts. "I wanna spend my life by your side, no matter whatever I have to do for you." She takes out a small red box from inside the pocket of her pink vest. "Tobin Powell Heath, will you be my wife?" A ring with a shining light blue stone was in it.  
"Oh my god... I... I... Yes! A million times, yes!" She answers, thrilled and again crying, but this time of joy.  
The couple shares a passionate kiss and hugs once again.  
"And about your future in France, I'll close my career in soccer, and I'll meet you."  
"No." Tobin's answer was short and direct. "I won't let you do this. We'll find a way through it. We did it already. You don't need to retire because of me. You had such a long career, so many achievements. And besides, your team needs you, our gals need you. Please keep playing. That will make me happy, and I'm sure you'll be happier too."  
"If you insist... I'll keep playing, but I'm gonna miss you, little bunny."  
"Me too."  
The two hold hands.  
"Let's go to bed, tomorrow we have some hard training in the morning, don't we? There's some title to fight for!"  
"Which I'll win!" Tobin said this with meaning and a closed fist, but with a childish smile, which made Press laugh, and Tobin followed her.  
The couple heads back to bed to resume their sleep before morning.  
"I love you, future Mrs. Press."  
"Love you too, future Mrs. Heath."  
Tobin Heath getting married? To Christen Press? That was something both never saw coming, but it was certainly something they both wanted. They have been together for almost 3 years and a half. The bonding in the USWNT became stronger and stronger until that late afternoon on the beach where Christen Press took the risk and kissed the radical midfielder.  
Tobin returned the kiss and both ended up making love right there, near the ocean, on an empty beach. Press's green eyes were the last thing she saw that night.

Suddenly, everything turns dark for seconds. The first thing Tobin realized when the lights come in is that she is somewhere different. It wasn't her bed anymore. It was a garden, there's someone else there, who kisses her. The unexpected but gentle contact made Tobin close her eyes, without knowing who was just kissing her.  
"Wake up, dreamy head.". She opens her eyes, and standing in front of her there was a beauty with blue eyes and brown hair with one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen. That woman in front of her wasn't Christen Press and that shocked her. The kiss was interrupted by a phone ringing and Tobin wakes up. The alarm was telling her it was time to wake up. By your side, a sleepy and in love Christen Press greets a confused Tobin with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think it will happen next?
> 
> Comment your ideas down below and stay connected to find out! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex was still trying to find a way a way to face her current life without realizing something harsh was about to hit her

It was a cold raining Thursday in Lyon, France. There was no training session or match with the team that day, but not even that little break kept Alex Morgan from jogging under the sharpening rain. She needed that, to clear her mind after everything that had happened in such short time. She would not only continue playing in a way more competitive championship but she would also have the company of one of the most important people in her life since she joined the sporting life: Tobin Heath.  
They have been friends since the U-20 days and it grew among them a great confidence and a very intimate bond. It was surely a relief for the striker to not have to bid a farewell to Heath.  
The rain was pouring harder and harder, almost making the workout more difficult to do.  
Even with those worries on her mind, the star tried to greet everyone who would notice who she was.  
Alex Morgan was the face of women's American soccer. A deadly goal scorer and prizes winner, individually and with her teams, she was an example for most every girl with the same dream as hers: to be the best.  
The ground became slippery and Alex decided to call the training a day, she couldn't take a risk getting injured during such an important time of the season and walked back home.  
The first thing she did when she walked in the door was heading to the bathroom to take a shower and change clothes.  
It could be harmful to keep wearing wet clothes.  
While the warm water was covering her athletic body she was able to listen to her house phone ringing.  
"Not now! Leave me alone" She groaned. Her expression was slightly angry. But she knew that wasn't like her, that wasn't the joyful person that she was used to be. Alex needed answers, quickly.  
With towels covering both her body and her hair, the player pressed a button on a machine near the phone.  
"You have a new voicemail." A robotic voice announces.  
Alex pressed another button and now another voice could be heard.  
"Hum.... Hey, Lex. It's Tobin, so ... Are you going to join us for dinner? There'll be a little announcement and ... and I want you to be there. Okay? Hope you're fine. Love you, girl." The message was over, and Morgan took a deep breath. It seemed she really had to go. It was less than 2 days away, so she better start packing and catch an early flight the next day. But she already knew what it probably was.  
Maybe Tobin was going to announce that she accepted the invitation to go back to PSG?  
Yeah, it was probably that. What else could it be?  
Unless... Could it be?  
Part of her knows it could, the other part would rather think that she was making a drama out of it. But even so, what was the problem?  
There was no problem in two people confessing their love for each other, right? Even if they are two women, they also deserve to love.  
If she, Alex, found love with Servando Carrasco, why couldn't Tobin and Press find love with each other?  
They deserved to be happy.  
While packing, Alex noticed something that had the shape of a book inside the drawer, almost like it was hidden. She opened it and saw pictures of her. From her childhood, from Summer Camps and soccer events. Looking at those photos made her feel nostalgic and put a smile on her face, particularly one page with only two pictures, one of her as a baby with her parents when they were still living in their old family house and on the other one she was carrying Tobin Heath on her shoulders both laughing like two small children.  
She had pictures with other fellow teammates but it was only Tobin that warmed her heart like no one else on the team would.  
When reached the last page of photos, she noticed the time, it was getting late, so she ordered some food online, she didn't feel like wasting time to cook that night, although she loved to cook.  
The morning after the practice, Morgan decided she would directly head to the airport to get back to the US for the weekend.  
Now more than ever, she wasn't sure of the right way to deal with it. She fell into a deep sleep quickly after hitting the bed.  
The next morning, already on the plane Morgan put her blindfold on and tried to clear her mind from everything during the long trip that was about to begin.  
Suddenly, Alex saw herself in what she thought it would be a dream with Heath but quickly turned out to be a nightmare.  
She saw herself in front of Tobin's door and when she was about to ring the bell the door opens and an enraged Tobin appeared.  
"What are you doing here?" The midfielder asked. The tone was aggressive like Alex owned some explanation to her. But for what? They haven't talked much at all lately.  
"You... You called me, you told me to come..." Alex tried to talk but is harshly interrupted by the other woman.  
"I did, but that was before I found out what you did! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you the only one who deserves to have a shot at love? Are you? You disappointed me, Alex!" Her voice was louder now.  
"What? What are you talking about? I..." Once again, Alex's words were cut short by Heath. Morgan was now crying.  
"Don't act like you don't know. I don't believe you, you were the only one who could have done this. Only you could have shown the photo. Because of you, Press moved away! She left me and she even left the USWNT!" Tobin's face was red with anger and her eyes were also getting teary.  
"What are you talking about?? What picture?!" Alex asked, unaware of all that.  
"You know what picture!" The former friend answered as she handed over a short picture to Alex, who couldn't contain the shock.  
"Oh my God...! I didn't send this, I promise you." Alex was desperate.  
"Cut the crap, Morgan. Look at this, do you think I would have shown Press this picture of our hands together and the ring I had given you?"  
"I..." Morgan couldn't speak.  
"You had the chance to leave him, there was a time I would have chosen you over Chris but you've chosen Servando. So I've chosen Christen. You moved on, so did I. We agreed we would keep this a secret, but noo, you had to screw it all on me! Why, why Alex?"  
"I didn't... It wasn't me... I... I'm sorry... Please, Toby..." Morgan was sobbing and could barely talk  
"Don't call me Toby, you don't own that right anymore, for you is Tobin. Oh, wait, for you is nothing. I don't want to see you again. So, either you quit the USWNT or I do. Bye. Go away, go back to Lyon and stay there."  
Morgan woke up desperate, realizing some people were looking at her. Now she could only hope that nothing of the incident would bring new theories.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we're arriving at our destiny, Portland, United States of America. Stay sit and with your seatbelts on."  
After getting her luggage Alex Morgan headed out the airport flight zone and found out someone was waiting for her: Servando. And he wasn't looking good.  
Seeing that expression in her husband's face she forgot all about what was tormenting her and hugged him.  
"Alex... We have to talk." He firstly said.  
"What happened?" Her voice was weak, fearing the answer.  
"I... I am sick." He finally replied.  
"What? What do you mean?  
"They are not sure, I'll have to run some tests"  
Unable to say anything, Morgan broke down in tears of shock and hugged Servando, who tried to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep up for developments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Morgan is about to find out how much a moment can change her whole life. How will she cope?

Thankfully, Saturday night came right ahead although it seemed to take ages for Alex Morgan. Since the breaking news on the exit from the airport, the player couldn't stop imagine what her life could turn out to be without her husband being around. They had been together for quite a time now after instantly falling in love when they first met, also thanks to soccer. Every source for sporting news in the US was talking about Carrasco's possibility of being sick. A website even said being sure about the disease being cancer in an already developed condition, although it wasn't true.  
There was nothing sure yet as the young player still had to make some health exams that same morning. But they were worried. Both of them were wishing they would be able to keep fulfilling their dreams as the couple was trying to have at least one child. Alex, unlike Servando, slept too little that night, with the purpose to be aware if her husband needed anything. The night was calm, whatever would be hitting on his health wasn't painful, at least so far.  
Being friends with a very experienced doctor in a private hospital made it easier to schedule an appointment as soon as possible.  
"Good morning, love." He greets her, with a kiss. Morgan smiled for a second but quickly stared at him.  
Her blue eyes were sad and worried but Carrasco urgently tried to make her feel better by holding her in his arms for moments before getting out of bed.  
"How do you feel?" She asked.  
"I'm good. I'm feeling better with you here." He said, still trying to cheer her up.  
"You have to be careful, so you can avoid that loss of strength that you've been having these days."  
"Well, we'll see what it is. Probably it's nothing. Maybe it's a sign from Heaven saying that I should get a break and be around you here in Lyon."  
The joke made both of them laugh.  
"I'll drive you to the hospital and be with you all day."  
"Oh, you won't. You have plans remember? And you're going. You need to have fun. I'll enjoy your company while I'm in the hospital but I want you to go to that dinner, they are also your friends." He says, trying to take her worries away.  
"Yeah but... I'm worried about you, you're my husband." She said, and drops her head, avoiding eye contact with him.  
"Hey, hey, I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be your husband by the time you'll get here. I promise that if I need anything, I'll call you."  
"Okay, let's have breakfast now, you must be starving!" She stated, with a shy smile on her lips.  
When they arrived, Alex noticed a magazine with her face on the cover, which apparently quoted from an interview of the USWNT star.  
"I couldn't look at his pale face for much long." She never said that. But that wasn't the right time to worry about false interviews. What was important was her husband's health.  
It didn't take long until a friendly face walked out a door and called Carrasco in, and Alex joined them. The smile on the doctor's face transmitted confidence and peace. They were sure he was the best that could help them right now.  
"So, are you ready for your exams? Here's a few we'll have to do."  
"Sure." He said, and right after, he held his wife's hand.  
Hours after they were called in the office again.  
"So, how do you feel?" The doctor asked.  
"I'm good, my legs hurt a little but, I've had worse." He replied  
"I'll have the results in 24 hours. Until then, get some rest and remember to eat well."  
"Yes, don't worry. I'll take care of him." Alex said, and when he heard that, Carrasco couldn't help but laughing.  
And so she did, while she was home she made sure she was available for everything her husband needed.  
"I'm fine Alex.... Go get ready now, it's almost time. Who's gonna come pick you up? Tobs?"  
"Kelley will. What time is it?  
"6:30 pm"  
"Damn it, she's almost here."  
Morgan quickly grabbed a white blouse and some jeans and passed a bit of lipstick on the lips and was ready to go.  
Minutes later, the bell rang.  
"It must be Kelley. Will you be fine?" She stares worried at the man.  
"I will. If I need anything I'll call you on your phone. Now go have some fun, love!"  
"I love you."  
He smiles at her, as she opened the door and a cheering Kelley O'Hara was outside the door ready to greet them.  
After saying goodbye, Morgan and O'Hara drove away to Press's place.  
"So, how are you? His situation is all over the news. Is there anything I can do for you? O'Hara asked.  
"Nah, I don't think there's much to do right now, we're waiting for the results. But I'm scared..."  
"Well, it's comprehensible. But tonight it's all about seizing the night. Big times are ahead of us."  
Both stared at each other and kept in silence during the short travel until they parked in front of a huge house which had been recently painted.  
Before leaving the car, Morgan tried her best to disguise her sadness and apprehension with a smile as Tobin, who probably had heard the car engine, was already outside ready to greet the two friends.  
Immediately after noticing the mood on her teammate, Tobin asked what was going on but Alex didn't say anything.  
"I'll leave you two alone for now, I'm going inside."  
Kelley said.  
"Let's walk. Please tell the girls we're going for a short walk. Okay?"  
Tobin suggests and O'Hara node. Alex once again didn't say a word, but this time showed a smile. The two hold hands and walk down the street.  
"How are feeling? You can tell me the truth." Tobin asked worrying about her well-being.  
"Scared, worried... Lost." Everything is changing so fast and in such a bad way... I don't think I can handle this right now." Morgan started sobbing.  
"You can. You're a warrior. You'll see this is just a bad time that will be over soon, and you'll live a happy life with Servando, and you'll start a family together. Believe me. You deserve just happiness. Not this life full of fears and a broken heart."  
"I don't know if I'll have the chance to start a family with him... What if I lose him?"  
"You won't. Come with me, I want to show you a place."  
"Where? Alex asked, confused."  
"You'll see."  
After some minutes walking, they arrived at an old abandoned place and Alex felt like she remembered something about it, but what was it?  
"Do you remember what this used to be? We used to come here whenever we were feeling down, to eat some ice-cream."  
"Oh, right! Those were the good times" Alex said. "Too bad everything is gonna change now. I'm staying in France for another year and you and Press are becoming official. That's... That's a huge step."  
"How do you know about the plans with Press? Did she tell you anything?  
"No, not at all, I just presumed it was that. I mean, for how long have you been together? 3 years?  
"Sorta. But hey, it's not like anything is gonna change between us. You're my best friend, my lovely blue eyes angel. And nothing will take away that. Or no one. Not even Chris."  
"You don't know that... It's time for you to think about having a family as well... I'm sure Chris wants that too."  
"Yeah, maybe. Things aren't really as perfect as you may think, Lex."  
"How so? Are you not sure this is what you want?"  
I am not saying that... It's just that I have received an invitation to come back to PSG next year. And Chris has been supporting me to accept it."  
"Woah, really? That's amazing, you'll be able to improve your skills if that's even possible." Morgan said between giggles, trying to look the most surprised possible, but she already knew about the news by Carrasco."I'm not sure what will happen to our relationship if I go to Paris by now." Tobin felt nervous by talking about that, and sort of guilty too. Alex had her own issues to worry about, but the truth is, she was the only one she trusted every little worry of her life, especially when it comes to Press."Look, Tobs. I'm sure Chris will wait for you no matter what, and if she says she supports you it's because she really does. You'll see your love will only grow stronger."Tobin was starting to get emotional and the two share a very intimate long hug.  
“How I wish there would be more people like you? Remember when we met? How our lives were?”  
Morgan moved her head affirmatively.  
“And we’ve been through a lot, we had our moments together, and they were many and are still counting. There is no one else I am sure that knows me better than you do. "You're worth waiting, no matter how long." Alex states. "Look at you, those joyful eyes, and that amazing and adorable smile. And besides who else could be as rad as you? No one. You’re Tobin Heath, the star. Both laughed and stared at each other for a while.  
“It’s a beautiful night isn’t it?” Tobin said, sitting on the floor, looking at the shining stars in the sky.  
“Definitely,” Morgan replied, joining Tobin. Morgan leaned her head on her friend’s shoulder and both contemplated the night view. Unexpectedly, Morgan’s left hand enlaced on Tobin’s right hand and they kept it for a while. There was nothing but silence and peace. The two girls looked at each other again for long seconds. For the first time that day, Alex was feeling calm and her blue eyes showed that.  
“Morgan, beware.” Tobin said, looking at the sky again  
“Huh? What?”  
Tobin never called her by her last name and Alex didn’t know why she did it.  
“It’s war time… Tickling war!  
Tobin jumps on her teammate and tickles her on her belly, Morgan’s most sensitive spot for that. Both laughed, almost like there wasn’t anything else they knew how to do.  
Still on top, Heath looks into those blue eyes and admires them, and then bites her lip smoothly. She seemed decided to go forward with a kiss, and Morgan was paralyzed by surprise, and she couldn’t get away even if she wanted to. Both hearts were racing fast like they wanted to come out of their chests. Tobin shut her eyes and got closer to Morgan’s lips when suddenly her phone rings, and if it wasn’t for that Tobin would have surely kissed Alex.  
"Uh… Hello?" Tobin picked up, realizing how embarrassing the moment was about to get.  
"Where the hell are you?" Press asked. "Crossing the world? Food's ready and O'Hara is already drinking our beers. And you know how she acts when she's drunk... A complete goof!”  
"We're on our way there."  
"Okay, hurry!"  
"We better hurry... And... Let's forget about this, okay?” Tobin said, putting her phone back in the pocket.  
Morgan agreed, although her mind was still stuck on that moment. She was about to kiss another woman and was willing to do so, but she was happily married to a man. But she couldn’t let Tobin know about how she was feeling that moment. She wasn’t sure about how her friend would react and Alex didn’t want anything to change between them for the worse.  
The first thing they saw right after coming in the house was an electric O'Hara dancing on the couch to some music playing the stereo.  
"Thank God you're here! Let's have dinner, I'm starving!" Press said, ashamed.  
The dinner went particularly well, and both Morgan and Heath tried to seem as normal as they could so no one would ever find out about their secret. Morgan was sitting in front of the couple. Press and Heath were sitting next to each other, occasionally smiling at each other.  
"I wanna make a toast." O'Hara says. "To you all, who are the best teammates a girl could ever ask for. And to Press for being such an amazing cook. This food is delicious! You're a lucky woman, Tobs."  
The entire group cheered and drank their glasses of wine.  
"I think it's time to make the night's big announcement," Tobin said, breaking the eye contact with Morgan's blue eyes and now looking at Press. "You were the best thing that could have happened to me. Having to meet you and loving you is what I can call luck. I'm a lucky woman by having you by my side. That's why I wanna spend the rest of my days with you, and neither anything nor anyone will tear us apart."  
Both shared a passionate kiss and Morgan tried to make a genuine smile, but somehow she was feeling sad. Could it be just for the kiss? Or did that kiss bring anything else? It better not. Because she was with Servando and she was sure she loved him. Wasn't she?  
"We wanna tell you on first hand, that Press and I are moving in together, in the US. And assume our love to the public eye.  
The gang congratulated the couple but O'Hara interrupted when she asked about Tobin's future.  
"Well, as you all know. I was invited to go back to Paris, to play on PSG. And with the support of this amazing woman", she smiles at Press, "I decided to accept. I'm sure we'll find a way to deal with it together. We're stronger together. I wouldn't trade her for anything or anyone."  
Briefly, she established eye contact with Morgan that quickly stood up.  
"I'm sorry, guys. I gotta go. It's getting late and Carrasco needs someone to look out for him. As his wife, I must stand by his side." Her tone seemed to be a bit rude and she realized it herself and so she rushed to the door, without making proper goodbyes and walked away, leaving everyone in the room quite surprised.  
"I'll go after her." Tobin said. Press agreed.  
"Lex." She shouts, with no response. Morgan was already starting the engine. Tobin quickly ran to the car. "Alex, wait!"  
"What do you want?" She roughly asked. "Go back home, be happy with Press. I gotta see my husband. At least he wants to be with me, and I shouldn't have done anything to go against that."  
"What are you saying?" Tobin was shocked.  
"I'm saying that we are going to have different lives from now on. And even you being in France will not change a thing. As you said, you love her. Just her, right? I don’t see why you were going to do that.  
"I shouldn’t have done that, you’re right. But there’s something I don’t get. You mentioned Servando a lot, how you are with him and whatsoever, but why do you look so upset about me and Christen? Huh?  
"Turning the subject to you doesn’t give any answers, does it?"  
"It doesn't. But get your shit together, Alex. If you want answers, just ask yourself honestly. And this never happened. Or won’t ever. I did a mistake, and I apologize. Now I’ll go back in, to my girlfriend. To the only girl I will ever love or kiss."  
“I need some time with Servando. Bye, Tobin. We'll talk later."  
While driving, Alex felt tears streaming down her face and she couldn't stop them, Tobin’s words had hurt more than normal. But why? And what did she mean by having answers? What questions would she have? Well, on one thing Tobin was right, her relationship with Press was starting to make Morgan feel upset.  
When she got home, she tried to cover the fact that she had been crying to not worry Carrasco, who was sitting on the bed.  
"The doctor just emailed me the results. Here, come take a look." He said. In a normal situation, Morgan could tell by looking at his face if it was good or bad news. But on that moment, she couldn’t. It was impossible due to the many things going through her mind.  
When she read the email, surprise and shock took control over her emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think it's gonna be for Alex?  
> Leave your comments and ideas for future chapters below :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight of last night's dinner with Alex Morgan, Tobin Heath recalls memories with Christen Press.

While Carrasco and Morgan had decided to take some time off in Spain to celebrate the fact that his health scares were nothing more than lack of iron on his system, Press and Heath began planning their wedding.  
The dinner they had thrown with some of the closest friends was thought to be a perfect occasion to announce their wedding, but all they were able to do was to announce they were going to make their love public. And Tobin knew how much it meant for Christen Press to make this work so, even with Alex's absence, they revealed the idea of a wedding.  
Just by looking at those green eyes as they were shining of happiness made Tobin forget, for short moments, about everything else.  
She had promised to make her partner the happiest she could, for as long as she could and she intended to keep that same promise.  
That morning, Heath woke up earlier, but before getting out of bed she kept admiring Christen while she was sleeping. Smoothly she touches her hair and kisses her on the forehead but that was enough to wake her up.  
"Good morning, I'm so sorry I woke you up!" She said, staring at Chris.  
"It's okay. It's actually very pleasant to wake up to this." She said, smiling.  
"Gosh, how can you do that?" Tobin asked.  
"Do what?" Press asked, confused.  
"To get even more beautiful each day!"  
"Aww, you! You spoil me!  
"Oh, then I better not do what I was thinking of doing..." Heath replied, with a sly smile on her face.  
"Noooo, please do. What is it?"  
"You'll have to stay in bed and wait for me to come back. Okay?"  
Christen nod and Tobin put on a red t-shirt, covering her bra, but decided to be on her panties and Press gently smacked Tobin's butt as she left the room.  
Fifteen minutes had passed and Tobin returns to the room and she brings breakfast.  
"Did someone ask for pancakes with strawberry syrup on top?" She brought the pancakes and by the side a bottle of syrup with strawberry's flavor.  
"Oh, my God! Those are my favorites!!" Christen's greeted her with a smile and after she placed the board next to bed, Press pulled her girlfriend to her.  
"Uh!" Tobin fell on top of her and received an unexpected but very romantic kiss.  
"It's time for me to pay you back the breakfast you've made me."  
"Oh, and how will you do that? She asks, with the same sly face.  
"Oh, with this... And probably some more." Press pulls her and rolls over her body, standing on the top of her and kisses her passionately, while both her hands were on Tobin's face.  
"Someone woke up inspired... Aw....." Tobin said, between giggles and soft moans.  
"You haven't seen anything… Yet." Christen said, decided to take it to the next level. "What about the pancakes?" Tobin asked, between laughs, as she obviously didn't care about them.  
"They can wait." And she kissed her again, repeatedly while moving her hands all over Heath's body.  
Their eyes kept locked on each other showing nothing but complicity and love as their lips were sealed, lost on each other. No words were heard spoken by them but surely their hearts weren't silent.  
Heath presses her body against Christen's and bites her smoothly on the neck, which made Press close her eyes trying toplw control herself with that pleasant feeling. But there was more to come, as Tobin grabbed the bottle and dropped a bit on Press's uncovered belly and then licked it. Christen’s darker skin was covered only by a dark nightdress It sends chills all over her girlfriend's body, who was happily surprised by Tobin, who also had felt the same flavor on her body.  
The couple shared a moment of pure love and intimacy and ended up enrolled in a hug and a warm kiss.  
"I love you." Christen said.  
"I love you, too. You're the voice that speaks straight to my heart."  
Both smiles were genuinely amazed by the feeling that had been keeping them together through good and bad, after all those years. The girls can't recall a fight between them, and both wish to stay that way.  
"I'm starving!" Press said, with her chest against hers.  
"Me too, those pancakes are probably cold now. But that's alright, as long as I get to see that beautiful smile every time I wake up."  
"It's a deal. I have some ideas I wanna share with you for our wedding.|"  
"Oh really? Tell me about it! I can't wait for the day I'll get to call you, Mrs. Heath."  
"Aww, you're so sweet." Press smiled at her before sharing her ideas towards the ceremony."  
"Do you remember the beach in Cali where we first kissed?"  
"Oh, you mean the time where you almost broke my jaw?" Tobin laughed.  
"I'm sure it wasn't such a strong slap like that:" Press laughed too. "It wasn’t that I didn't know what to do. I had first realized my true feelings about you, and it was something new.  
"Was it good?"  
"No." Christen answered, with a serious face  
"Oh?" Tobin mumbled, worried.  
"It is still perfect." Press finally said, and that was a relief for Tobin, who threw a pillow at her lover's face, in a sweet revenge.  
"But I want our wedding to happen there. What do you think?"  
"I'd love that! We can swim away on our honeymoon"  
"Oh, yeah? And how would we do that?" Press asked.  
"Hmm... We could be on top of dolphins. What do you think?"  
Both laughed again. They were the happiest they have ever been.  
"I'm not so sure it would work..." Press said. "I'm sure they would fall in love with you, and I won't let anyone take you away from me."  
"Don't worry. No one's here to take me away anyway." Heath replied.  
Tobin always knew that Christen always wanted to get married and Heath was determined to give her the most beautiful wedding in the history.  
In fact, she had been planning herself some surprises that meant so much to her that she was sure they would make Press a happy bride.  
Although she loved Press, it was always hard for her to see herself married. She always knew her sexuality and she was afraid to not ever finding someone who would love her for who she was, the rebel girl who loved to play soccer.  
Only by looking into Christen's eyes she reminded the time she started thinking of Christen Press in a more romantic way. It was back in the days when Tobin was dealing with an injured ankle and had to be stuck at home, walking with the help of crutches.  
She was home alone in Portland when suddenly someone rings the bell.  
"It's probably Alex." Or so she thought. They had planned to watch some movie and eat popcorn. She opened the door and was surprised to see Press standing there instead of Alex.  
"Oh! Hi, Christen... Is everything okay?" She asked, kind of unsure of what to say.  
"Yeah, what about you? I've heard about your injury. How did it happen?" She said wearing a friendly on her face.  
"Well... It's kind of embarrassing... Why don't w..." Tobin tried to run away from the question but Press had other ideas.  
"Come on, tell me! Aren't we friends?"  
"We are... Fine! I'll tell you, but don't you dare to laugh!" Tobin said, trying as much as she could to be threatening.  
"Can't promise that. I’ve always found you very funny." Those words surprised Tobin, and that moment with Press made her forget the fact that Alex should be there. Where was she anyway?  
"So... Me and the girls were playing football, we tried to reach you but you weren't picking up your phone."  
"Yeah, I know... Me and my boyfriend, well... Ex-boyfriend, we had a fight. I was at home.  
"Oh, I'm sorry..." Tobin said, with a sad tone.  
"Yeah. Continue telling me the story!"  
"Okay, so. I was playing with the girls, actually we were practicing shots on goal as we were waiting for Alex to come and when Carli returned me the ball to shoot on goal, I saw Alex coming and didn't realize Hope was jumping on my feet to catch the ball, so I fell and injured my ankle."  
"Oh, that must have hurt. So in other words, it's because of Alex you're injured." She said, giggling.  
"Yeah, I guess... Speaking about Alex, she was supposed to be here... Where can she be?"  
"I think I can answer that question." Press quickly replied.  
"Huh? You saw Alex?" Tobin questioned, confused.  
"In fact, I talked to her." Press revealed. "It's because of her I'm here. She said she was caught up in the middle of something.  
"What's that something?" Tobin asked, still confused.  
"I don't know much, but it seems her boyfriend and her aren't facing good times. He went to her place unexpected and they ended up talking. I think they'll be back together in no time."  
"You think?" Tobin didn't think of hiding the fact that the opinion had made her feel uncomfortable.  
"Yeah. What's the story between you too anyway? You girls seem pretty close"  
"We are... Well, as you know we play on the same team. She's my best friend. Just that."  
"Well, it seems the most important people for us, just bailed on us."  
"I don't see how is it possible for a girl like you to have problems with boys. I really don't get it." Tobin said, trying to change the subject.  
"Oh, stop it you, I'm gonna blush!" Press was a shy person who although everyone thought she was a beautiful girl she never found it easy to deal with compliments. "What about you? Any boyfriend?"  
"Nope. Don't want that."  
"Why?" Press was surprised. She found Tobin pretty, she had a contagious smile, that she thought it was capable of curing any broken heart. "You're so adorable, look at you, how can you not be into being with someone?"  
"Well, I am..." Tobin was feeling embarrassed.  
"Huh? Oh...!  
"Yep." Tobin noticed she had figured it herself.  
"Well, I'm sure you'll make a woman out there very lucky. That smile is just the cutest I've seen.  
"Thank you." The rebel replied in a shy tone. It was the first time that someone found out about her sexuality and acted cool about it. That meant a lot for Tobin. It would absolutely feel good to be herself without having to fear any reaction.  
"No need. So, what you up to? I own you for the day." A laugh followed her words.  
"Popcorn?" Tobin suggested.  
"Sweet or salty?"  
"Sweet, but they are not as much as you are, tho."  
"Cheesy." She said, laughing again. "I'll have some if we watch 'Finding Nemo'."  
"I'm in."  
Their afternoon was the beginning of what would be a love that would last until nowadays.  
But at what cost? What secrets between Alex and Tobin, Christen Press still doesn't know? And would the future bring to the bond between the two estranged friends after Morgan finds out about the wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of the story so far? NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW!!  
> Leave your comments below! What do you want it to happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex continues her journey to understand her own behaviour.

Despite their time off, Carrasco noticed that something was wrong with his wife, Alex. But every time he tried to reach out to her and make her talk she ended up pushing him away. But he wasn't giving up. He had to figure out a way to find out what was wrong with her.   
"Alex?" He asked.  
"Hm." She mumbled, without looking at him.  
"Come on dear, you have to at least go out on the streets... I wonder why you suggested for us to come here. You said it yourself but the truth is we needed a time for ourselves, but truth is, ever since we got here, you haven't been the same.   
"It's not true. I'm fine."  
"I'm serious. You don't even want to talk about the dinner with the girls. Look, I'm your husband, and it's my duty to watch over you."  
"I told you. I don't need protection, I'm cool. Just stop it. Let me breathe, Servando!" She yelled at him, making him leave the room, with his head down. Even though she knew she acted wrong with him, she was too down to go after her husband and apologize. She could use some time for herself.  
She wondered if that was a good idea, to leave the US at this time. She didn't need a time off, she needed answers. But at the same time, she didn't want to ruin the only thing she had for sure in her life, which was her marriage. Both knew, as a famous couple all eyes would be on them if something happens to their relationship. People will talk, and Alex knew that words, even without being real, can hurt. And she was hurt. That fight with Tobin was ugly.   
She wanted to talk to her again but had no idea how to do it. They had never fought before. How will they get back in touch if none of them is making the first step?  
"Servando, can you come here please?" She asks, loudly enough to be heard outside that room.  
Servando walked in the room. "Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry." She finally said.  
"It's okay. You know I care about you, Do you remember our vows?"  
"On good times and bad times..."  
"...I will get your back, and hold your hand."  
Both smiled at each other.  
"Me and Tobs had a fight after that dinner. And all I could was to walk away."  
"What did you fight about?"  
"Us. I mean, our friendship."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Christen and her are getting official on public."  
"And? I'm sorry but I don't see what's wrong with it."  
"Just... Just forget it." She tried to walk away from the room, sad but Servando kindly holds her arm.  
"Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying it's not something bad enough to make you feel like this. I just want to know why it does."  
"I was afraid of losing you. So, when I heard they were telling everyone they were together, I feared that more would come, like a wedding and they both move with their lives together, and I would be alone. You know?"  
"I understand you. But you've been friends for what? A lifetime almost, she would never leave you."  
"I'm not so sure." Alex says.  
"Well, I am. Trust me. You girls are like flesh to the bone. You'll see everything will get fixed."  
"I hope you're right." She said, lacking of hope.  
"Now let's go to the airport. This week felt good but here but we both have places we need to be at. You have to sign the contract with Lyon and I'll have to get back to training in Orlando. Promise me you'll be careful with yourself."  
"I promise. Can you take this, please? My body hurts and I feel a bit nauseous."  
"Sure. But are you okay? Do you wanna go to a doctor?"  
"No. No more doctors for a time. I'm sure this is just stress. What would I do without you?" Her blue eyes showed a deep feeling of gratitude.  
"If you say so... Let's fly."   
After saying goodbye to her husband as both were on different flights, Alex spent the whole trip trying to find a way to fix things with Tobin. But for every way she could find, more doubts would come. What if she didn't believe anything Alex would tell her? Or worse, what Tobin didn't even want to talk to her again?  
Since a very young age, Alex learned to never give up on whatever made her happy, and she wasn't going to start now. But why does it hurt so much? Why does she feel jealous of her best friend being with someone else?  
She tried to ignore those questions because she couldn’t find the answers by herself so she closed her eyes to sleep.  
After landing back in Lyon and getting her luggage, she took the bus home.  
It was time to deal with the issue that had messed with her heart for a long time. Nervously, she picks up her phone and dials Tobin's number.  
"Come on... Pick up." She said although she was alone in the house. But Tobin didn't pick up. Alex felt devastated about that. But thought she couldn't let it end like that. There was something else she could do.  
Meanwhile, in the US, Tobin receives an alert on her mobile phone. "The contact 'Baby Horse' tried to call you and left a new voicemail. Press 1 to listen, 2 to delete."  
Tobin was unsure of what to do but decided to listen to what Alex wanted to say.  
After some seconds of silence, a broken hearted Alex could be heard on the line.  
"Hi, Tobin. I won't take much of your time. I'm sure you have better things to worry about. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry things between us got ugly but... But I was scared… of losing you. To lose what we have. I know this doesn't justify what I said, but I was feeling down because I thought I was going to end up alone, as I thought Servando was sick, but fortunately, he's not. So, I really hope you can forgive me, and that we can talk someday. I hope you're fine. You mean a lot to me, please don't doubt that. I want the best for you, as you were one of the few amazing things that have happened to me since ever. And I don’t know why I acted like this. I don’t know why I am so scared, feel so alone when I know you’re not there. Yeah, I feel jealous. I can’t take that someone is taking your time away from me. And I’m sorry. I was an idiot, but I need help to understand all this. But that doesn’t matter now… Be safe. I love you, gal. Always."  
Morgan was feeling anxious. Was Tobin going to reply the message or ignore? Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't keep quiet. She was too nervous.  
Suddenly, a text comes in. It was Tobin!  
"Hi. I'm good. And btw, Press n I are getting married. Take care."  
That was like a bullet in Alex’s heart. Tobin looked completely cold and ignored all Alex had said but… but at least she replied. But something in Alex wished that she hadn’t replied. The wedding revelation was too sudden and unexpected.   
It was only in the night that Morgan realized what the marriage news really meant.   
The story where it was only the two of them, Morgan and Heath, was over now. Time was up. She had to move on without Tobin, ignore whatever signs her heart was sending that she wasn’t unable to figure out by herself.   
She needed Tobin for that and now she was gone.  
A tear goes down the face, and then another followed the same path. Alex held her head against the pillow and cried herself to sleep.   
No way she would be able to deal with this. She had to do something about it. She realized what had been in front of her eyes for so long but she was too blind to see: she loved Tobin. The same way she used to love Carrasco, maybe more. And now it was too late.  
The next days were tough for Alex. Feeling alone in Lyon, she didn’t feel comfortable to talk to anyone about what she was feeling. Her happy smile had disappeared and she had to fake it while she signed the new contract. It was official now.  
It was late night when Alex, facing insomnias, received a visit at her place. But who would it be passing by so late in that cold night?   
When she realized who it was, her eyes opened wide in shock: Tobin Heath was standing right outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you expect for Alex Morgan from now on?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath finally overcome their problems?

Alex Morgan stood there looking into those brown eyes, petrified. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tobin Heath showed up at her place in the middle of the night.  
"Is everything okay?” Morgan was finally able to speak some words, although she wasn't fully recovered from having Tobin there.  
"I think we have some unfinished business." Tobin says. "But can we talk about it inside? This doesn't seem the right place for it.”  
"Oh, right! Sorry! Come in. Make yourself comfortable." Alex said, trying to find the right posture.  
"Thanks." Heath replied, realizing the effort of her USWNT teammate. There was no reason to play harsh on her in that moment. That wasn't what she was there for. "That's a nice place you've got here. Made the changes yourself?" She added, seeming genuinely to approve the design.  
"Yeah..." Alex replied, but she didn't know what else to say. It was all too fresh. She could think of a million reasons for Tobin to come by but none of them seemed realistic enough.  
"Are you okay?" Tobin asked, unable to ignore Alex's expressionless face?"  
"I am." The forward replied, although that answer didn't loob to convince the other girl.  
"You seem like you've seen a ghost."  
"I'm fine, really. it's just..." Words started missing on Alex's speech.  
"You didn't expect to see me here, is that it?"  
"Yep, exactly. Why are you here?" Alex asked again.  
"I thought we could talk and put that fight behind our back." Tobin said, looking around, avoiding eye contact.  
"Really?" She tried to not show a smile as she heard those words. "Does Christen know you're here? You won't get in trouble, right?"  
"Relax." She started. "She does. She also supported me to come fix things between us. She really wants to make me happy."  
The two of them awkwardly stared at each other without speaking any words at all.  
"Ahm... I am glad you're happy with her." Alex finally said.  
"Thanks, I guess I am... But I was feeling that something was missing... Someone."  
"What do you mean, Tobin?"  
"You, Alex. I miss you."  
Alex didn't know what to say. That revelation made her heart almost jump out of her chest.  
"I miss you too. I'm happy that you're here. Believe me." She said, expontaneously stretching her arm, hoping to hold Tobin's hand with her own.  
"I know you are. You can't live without me." Tobin said, laughing letting her hand be held by her best friend. Her skin was still as soft as Alex could recall.  
"Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving, the flight was comfortable but the food they serve stinks." Tobin asked, breaking that pleasant yet odd contact.  
"Sure, take a seat on the couch.'ll bring you something." Alex headed to the kitchen, trying to not look affected. But she was. It was all so sudden. Part of her still believed it was nothing more than just a dream but nothing could be anymore real than that.  
A smile was enough for Alex to understand that Tobin was grateful for the gesture.  
While Morgan was out, Heath saw a picture frame standing on a small table on the side of the couch. It was a picture of them, taken after the World Cup final which they won; they were smiling, with the USA flah wrapped aroud them, happiness written all over their faces.  
"Hey, Lex." She called out.  
"Yes?" Alex answered from the kitchen.  
"Isn't it good when we are on the same pitch?"  
"It is." The forward replies, coming out of the door with a board of food. "Hope you like burritos a La Morgan."  
"What's that?" Tobin asked laughing.  
"Bunch of meat and salad inside a sandwich." Alex tried to contain the laughter but failed.  
"How long are you going to stay here?" Alex asked.  
"Just for a few days, I've told Christen I also have to meet with the responsible of PSG. To sign the contract."  
"It's gonna be awesome being on the same pitch as you, even though I’d rather play on the same side and not against you." Alex said, showing a gentle, wide smile.  
"Alex, stop. C'mon. You'll make me drop my food. Stop smiling like that! Stoopppp!"  
"I can't help it. I'm happy. Happy you're here."  
"Well I tried to convince myself I would be fine on my own but guess what? I failed. The truth is, I need you. You're my best friend. We're together for more than I could ever imagine someone would be by my side. I'm sorry for the things I've said and for being so cold."  
"Don't worry. It's past. We don't have to talk about it now."  
"I just wanna tell you that nothing will break this."  
"Nothing?"  
"Nor no one."  
Both hugged for a while. They had missed their moments like this.  
"So, tell me. Excited for the wedding?" asked Alex.  
"Yeah, I guess. It's still too fresh you know?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well... It's hard for me to see myself getting married. I know Christen wants this so much, and I want to make her happy."  
"And don't you?"  
"Huh? Don't I, what?  
"Don't you want this as much as she does?"  
"I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I want the best for her. But it's a scary idea. You know I've always had trouble dealing with changes."  
"Yeah, same here. I remember my first match in Lyon. I thought it was all my imagination. Part of me always hoped to see you entering the locker room, to play in the same field as I was going to. But you never came. I miss our times in Portland, everything was so much easier"  
"Yeah..."  
"But I also know how strong you are. How you can overcome any adversity."  
"Not all of them. I couldn't overcome one my entire life."  
"Which one?"  
"Being without you."  
Alex's eyes shined so brightly that it made Tobin smile.  
"That smile is beautiful, Tobs. Christen will be a lucky girl, to wake up and the first thing she sees is that."  
"Well, right now you’re the reason of that smile…I'm smiling because of this."  
"This?" Alex asked, surprised.  
"Yeah. Being with my best friend."  
Best friend… the words stang on Alex’s chest. She decided to change the subject, she rather have Tobin as a friend than have her out of her life.  
"So, how was my burrito?" Alex asked, changing the subject.  
"Pretty tasty, you have future on it. What's the secret?"  
"It's all on the meat... It has to be cooked."  
"Oh wow, I could have never figure that out on my own." Tobin said, sarcastically and laughed.  
"Do you have anywhere to stay?"  
"I was thinking of an hotel room for the night..."  
"Nope. You're staying here."  
"What do you mean here?"  
"You're my best friend. Do you think I would let you spend the night somewhere else than here if you are in town? No way. I have no plans for tomorrow, so we can have some fun tonight... All night long." Alex smirked and winked at Tobin, that was surprising.  
"What... What do you mean?"  
"I mean... I feel like being on a small space with you, my body leaning against yours while we...  
"We..." Tobin swallowed hard.  
"We watch a movie!" Alex finally said.  
"You ass! You scared me!"  
"Why? What were you thinking? Moment of silent between them, as they are still sit on the couch, side by side, looking at each other. Tobin breaks the moment:  
" I'll call Christen to tell I'm going to stay here for the night."  
"Sure." Alex kept silent, as she watched Tobin and Christen talking on the phone.  
It went on for a few minutes, but Tobin realized that there was still something wrong with Alex.  
"Hey, Christen, I'm gonna go now. I'm tired from the flight. We'll talk tomorrow. Love you."  
'Love you' hearing those words felt strange to Alex.  
"Okay, what's up Lex?" Tobin asked.  
"Nothing, why?" Alex tried to hide it but apparently failed, because Tobin insisted.  
"I'll ask you one more time, you better tell me the truth."  
"I just don't know what the future will bring. What will I do if you and Christen move away? Speaking about that, do you have any idea of when the wedding will be?"  
"We haven't decided yet. But it'll probably be in the end of the season for both."  
"Really? It's gonna take a while then."  
"Do you remember when you told me you were going to play here last year?  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
"Did anything change between us?  
"No, I guess not. Did it?"  
"Absolutely not! And never will."  
"That's what hurts me..." Alex mumbled, being embarrassed when she realized she had thought too loud.  
"What do you mean?" Tobin asked, surprised.  
"Nothing, ignore it.”  
"No, tell me. " Tobin insisted  
"Seriously, Tobin, it's no big deal... Leave it."  
"I can't. I won't. Your voicemail,what did you mean by needing help?"  
"I don't know..." Alex was feeling embarrassed. If there was a hole near she would hide in it.  
"How can you not now. How can you ask for help without knowing the reason why?"  
"It's just... It was just some stupid jealousy feeling."  
"Jealousy? Over what?"  
"You. You and her." her voice was barely audible.  
“What?” Tobin was confused, her heart beating fast.  
“Forget it, it was nothing”  
"There is no reason to be jealous. Christen and I will never go through all we went through. You and me." Tobin tried to make her feel better, she wanted to hear the rest  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that you're both special. She is my girlfriend, but... But you, you always have been, you."  
"Tobin...”  
Alex sighed before continuing, “I'm having doubts.”  
"Doubts. Doubts on?"  
"My feelings. Why I always need you near, why I am so afraid of losing you. Doubts on why I always feel so peaceful when I'm only with you. Doubts on how I feel so happy that you’re here with me.”  
Heath smiled for a while.  
"Alex..." Tobin tried to talk, but got interrupted by Alex.  
"No, please, let me finish before I regret it. No way I want to get in between your choices of happiness. I want you to be happy. But... I don't wanna close any chapter between us. Christen is a very close friend, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and you know it. That's why it hurts so much. Because I can't be selfish but I can't take it any other way.” A tear falls down from through Alex's cheek while Tobin stood there quiet as a statue.  
"I don't know what I can say to you, Lex."  
"I'm sorry, Tobin. For putting you through this. If only everything would be so clear... I don't know anything, I need answers. Alex cried silently, Tobin could see the pain in her eyes. Slowly she approached her best friend and reached for a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. Alex stopped breathing for a while, feeling Tobin’s palm rest on the side of her face and her thumb caressing her cheek, cleaning the tears. Their eyes met, Alex was no longer crying and Tobin just looked at her, love filling her expression.  
"Maybe this will help. ” Tobin said while moving forward, closing her eyefs. Alex didn't know what to do, what to say, or what to think. She felt her best friend’ lips hovering on her own, unsure. The kiss was soft, quick, Alex didn’t move so Tobin stoped, scared, looking at her.  
"What... Tobin... What was that for?" Alex asked, confused but amazed"What about Christen? You're going to get married."  
"I’m sorry, I… I thought this could help you get your answers" .  
"Well... I don’t knowMaybe... I need a confirmation." Alex said, smiling back at her friend, leaning in again, this time taking the lead. Their lips connected again, this time the kiss being reciprocated, passionate..Tobin felt Alex grab the back of her neck, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.  
That kiss was like everything you can imagine in a fairy tale. It was filled with love, magic, time-stopping. In that moment, nothing else mattered, and it was like no one else existed in their lifes. There was no Christen, or Servando, at least for now. Now it wasn't the time to worry about it. It was all about cherish the moment. The kiss lasted a lot less than it should, but eventually they broke it, smiling shily, trying to recover their breath  
"How do you feel?" Tobin asked, looking at Alex's eyes, while her hand was on her face.  
"I feel good. How do you feel?"  
"It's a mix of emotions actually." Tobin answered.  
"How so?" Alex looked at her. Her eyes were shining of emotion.  
"I am happy, I must confess I wanted to do this for a long time now."  
"Really?" Alex could feel herself blushing.  
"Yeah. You look so adorable when you're blushing."  
"Oh stop it." Alex said blushing harder  
"Why? It's true. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.” Alex could see the truth in her eyes.  
“What does this mean?” Alex broke the confortable silence between then addressing the elephant in the room, hopeful.  
“I don’t know, I… I can’t do this to Christen, I have to solve things with her. I owe her that. She's been amazing with me.  
"Oh, Tobin..." Alex felt the guilt hiting her on the chest like a punch. But Tobin calmed her down.  
"Alex..."Another passionate kiss as both recall every moment they spent together in the last two years. All the pain of being apart, the broken hearts have been mended for the night. Every hug, every tear, every sleepless night, every doubt, every answer, it all came up to that moment. The moment where their love took control.  
Alex and Tobin couldn't hide their happiness. Especially now that forward realized the answer she had been searching for for so long: She was in love with her best friend. But what consequences would there be on their lives? She wasn’t sure what they are going to do, but that moment was enough for now.  
Tobin held Alex in her arms as they both give in to sleep, Alex first, listening to Tobin’s heart.  
“It has always been you…” was the last thing she heard before falling asleep, calm and actually resting, for the first time in weeks.  
Tobin knew she had to be honest with Christen Press, she owed it to her girlfriend. She would be hurt, but Christen always told that she wanted Tobin to be happy, and she would support any decision. But would it be exactly like that if that same decision ruins Christen's dreams?  
And how would Alex face Servando after this. Will he understand? And will she reveal Tobin the secret she carries? She had to. If she was going to fight for a future with Tobin, she had to be fully honest with her, no matter how difficult the situation shows to be.  
The happy duo seems to be dreaming awake but they surely knew there would be adversities towards this, but they didn't want to think about them right now. They wanted a night to be theirs, and theirs only.  
Maybe in the next morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be a future for them?  
> Comment your opinions down below!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night together, Alex and Tobin have to make decisions that will have influence on their future.

The sun was way up high when Alex finally stirred in her sleep. She could feel Tobin’s warm breath in her neck, two strong arms holding her as if she was afraid that Alex would leave. Alex smiled when she felt Tobin move to plant a light kiss in her shoulder:  
"Hey." Her sleepy voice sounded even raspier than normal. She closed her eyes again trying to make that comfort and feeling of content last. Unlike lately, now she could say she was happy and she wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.  
"Hey, beauty. Did you sleep well?" Tobin said, greeting Alex with a soft kiss on the lips.   
"I did. Is everything okay?" Alex replied, noticing something strange about the other girl.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How couldn't I be? The midfielder tried to cover the tracks of whatever was worrying her, but that didn't convince Alex at all. The number 13 stared for long seconds, silently.  
Looking at those blue eyes and a closed expression, Tobin couldn't help venting.   
"I am feeling a mix of emotions right now. I feel good, I feel realized, but I feel guilty. Christen doesn't deserve this… whatever this is.”   
Alex didn't say a word. She could feel her heart breaking a bit. Why would Tobin ruin what was such a beautiful and fulfilling night? The kiss, the confessions, those hours in each other arms…  
"What do you mean?" Alex was finally able to question.  
"I don't regret this. There was nothing else I would want more. You're a dream girl, my dream girl. But we both have so different lives. I'm worried about the future."  
"I know." Alex said. "But I'm willing to give it a try. Changes are part of our lives, and this one is going to be for the best. I want you with me. Why don't we fly back to the US tomorrow? You got your bags here, don't you? You call Christen, and I'll call Servando, and they'll pick us up there. And we tell them the truth. That's what we both want, right?" Alex’s eyes were full of hope and anxiety.  
"Yeah... It is." Tobin tried to show a smile that was characteristic of her, but deep inside she had doubts. Not about her feelings towards Alex, but doubts about how she would face Christen. She was never a lover of changes, but Alex was right. They had everything in their hands to make it work.   
"Good, I'll take a shower and then we pack. What do you think?"   
"Fine by me."  
Alex put her hand on her lover's cheek and kissed her once again. Tobin deepened the kiss trying to make every doubt she could have gone away as Alex sighed completely in love.  
The hours between packing and the arrival to the airport in Lyon passed very quickly, but the same can't be said about the flight.  
Alex Morgan felt sick, having thrown up twice. That worried Tobin, who was instantly calmed down by Alex, who told her she must have eaten something that wasn't well cooked or out of date. But she knew it could be something else. But she couldn't confirm right now. Not there, and more importantly, not with Tobin.   
The rest of the flight she could feel Tobin’s thumb caressing her hand, soothing and calming her and the warm feeling she usually felt in her heart whenever she was with Tobin spread all over her body.  
When they arrived at the airport in the US, both Servando and Christen were standing side by side, waiting for them. They seemed to be talking to each other. But what would be the subject?   
The two couples greeted romantically.  
"How was it in France?" Servando asked.  
"Pretty good, Tobin here, surprised me at my door at night." Alex said, smiling at the girl.  
"Oh, really? She did that?" Christen Press didn't seem amused by what she had just heard but she still showed a forced smile.  
Tobin understood that her girlfriend was jealous, and she was starting to feel more and more anxious. She really had to tell Christen about the night before.  
"So, unless we're going to live here, we should go. Don't you think?"  
A general laugh and everyone agreed and left the airport and head to their cars. Tobin and Alex exchanged one last loving look before parting separate ways.  
Christen and Tobin went first.  
"Is everything okay?" Tobin asked. "You don't seem much happy to see me."  
"I am. Are you?" Press asked, clearly upset.  
"What are you talking about, Chris? You're my girlfriend, of course I am happy to see you. I missed you."  
"Missed me more than you missed Alex?"  
"So, that's what this is about? You were the one who talked me into reconnecting with Alex, if you didn't want me to, you shouldn't have told me. I'm with you. Not her."  
Listening to her own lie broke Heath's heart completely. She knew what happened last night. She cheated on her fiancée by kissing her best friend, someone who is a part of the two's circle of friends.  
Christen didn't know that those words were a lie and she smiled, happy and relieved.   
"I love you. I don't see myself without you anymore. Promise me you'll stay with me forever and that our love will live on."  
"I... I promise." Tobin's voice was lacking emotion, and Christen saw it too. She started to realize something was wrong as Tobin thought about Alex and her promise to her and felt even more guilty because now she was lying to both girls.  
"Are you nervous?" Christen Press asked, gently grabbing her girlfriend's hand while they both were walking towards the doorstep.   
"I am. This is all too much to process. Coming back to play in France, getting married, living apart from you... It's all too much. You deserve better, you deserve a full life."  
"Look, Tobs, love. I don't need anything else in my life. I have you, I have a nice career. Seriously, I have what I wished for. If it stays like this, I won't complain."  
"I understand."  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too." It was so difficult to say those words making eye contact.   
Back to the Morgan's place, Alex was siting, alone in the toilet, while Servando was out to the pharmacy to get some medication to take care of his wife's sickness.   
Alex had an empty look in her eyes, hands shaking, looking at the stick in front of her. She had already done the pregnancy test and had the result in her hand. The plus left no doubts: It was positive. There was a time she would be happy and immediately tell Servando about this, but now she was feeling heavy. About everything. How could she have a life with Tobin if she was having a baby with the man she was leaving. Was it really a good idea to leave Servando and raise a baby with Tobin? Does Tobin even want to have a baby? Those were questions she was too afraid to answer.  
Could this love be doomed so prematurely? What was she supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna hear you guys, what did you think of this chapter?  
> You have a word on what happens next!  
> Keep leaving your comments below! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight, Alex and Tobin must join their teammates in the USWNT for some friendlies.

It had been more than a week since Alex and Tobin arrived to the US and they never talked since then, but there was a chance it could change as both were on the roster for the friendly matches against Sweden the coming weekend. Many things have been on Alex’s mind during that week. Her pregnancy, which the striker is still trying to hide from everyone, including her husband, the child's father, Servando and also the situation with Tobin. Oh, Tobin, she missed her best friend/something else she didn’t quite know what to call… What could she do to make it better? She had no idea.  
It was already late when Alex joined the rest of her teammates in the hotel where they would spend the night before the morning's training session.   
"Hey, Morgan." Someone was expecting her already inside the hotel, near the receptionist's desk. It was Jill, the coach.   
"Hey." Alex smiled at her. She was feeling some pain in her back but she couldn't let anyone know it, otherwise they would discover her pregnancy and that would ruin everything.   
Part of her was still hoping she would be with Tobin, but would Heath feel the same about her? Or does she definitely want to be with Christen Press and move on without her? Or maybe, Tobin had actually talked to Chris, but that was highly unlikely or Alex would have received a phone call by now.  
"How are you feeling? Ready for the match?" Jill asked, enthusiastic.  
"Yes, I'm ready. I can't wait to be on the pitch."  
Both smiled and Alex inserted a coin on a vending machine to buy a bottle of water when she heard Jill calling out someone who had just arrived.  
"There you are, I was afraid you didn't get my message." Jill said, with a relief.  
"Don't worry. I wouldn't miss it for anything." That voice… Alex would recognize anywhere in the world: Tobin Heath. Her heart skipped a beat, her mouth dried, her eyes searching for Tobin’s.   
"Christen is already unpacking in her room. I thought you were coming along with her." said Jill.  
"I had to take care of something before. I better go join her in the room." She said as she was trying to look like she didn't realize Alex Morgan was standing there, really close but the fact that her arm immediately got shivers betrayed her.  
"In a matter of fact, I'm glad you and Morgan are both here. I wanted to talk to you two."  
Both looked at each other for short seconds before putting their eyes on Jill.  
"What's wrong?" Tobin asked.  
"So, I was talking to Christen about Pugh and she's going to become a Pro, which means she can have a bigger role on our team, so I made the decision to put her in the same room as Press. I have this feeling she could learn from her, don't you think?  
"Uh, yeah. I guess." Alex said while Tobin kept in silence.  
"So, as you were the last two coming, you're going to share a room. I'm sure you like the idea, you girls are best friends."  
"What? For real?" Tobin couldn't keep the shock out of her expression.  
"Yes, is that a problem?" Jill asked, surprised by the player's reaction.  
"No, I mean, it’s just that..."  
"We'll do it. Don't worry, Jill." Alex interrupted.  
Tobin stared at her, aggressively, in silence. She sighed and grabbed her bag, heading to her new room.   
Alex smiled at Jill, embarrassed and followed her way.  
Once in their room, the silence between them was deafening.  
"Hi." Alex thought it would be a good idea to make some conversation, as they were going to spend the night together.  
Tobin didn't answer.  
"Look... Tobin, it's okay."  
Still no words from Tobin.   
“I understand we can't always have what we want, I don't blame you, I will never blame you."  
“What?” She sounded furious.  
Alex was now confused…  
“Wait, I thought… did you talk to Christen?”  
“Did you talk to Servando? NO! So don’t be all condescending with me Alex!” Her tone was accusatory, defensive but she immediately felt guilty as she saw the pain in Alex’s eyes. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry, please don’t look at me like that, I’m sorry” Tobin pleaded. Tobin was now sitting on the edge of the bed looking down.  
“Don’t you understand Tobs? The way I feel about you, I'll never feel about anyone else. No one. You were the right one on the wrong time."  
"Wrong time? I’ve been in love with you since ages ago. You were the one who never saw that. You were the one that was only my friend."  
"You're right. I was afraid, of this."  
"Afraid? Of what? Is being a lesbian the same as being a monster?!" Tobin's voice was louder this time.  
"Calm down, please. That was not what I meant. I was with Servando, I still am, I couldn't let myself think I was in love with anyone else, especially my best friend... It's not the fact that you're a girl. It never was. I'm more comfortable with you than I am with anyone else."  
"Right. Then why didn't you step up? Why did you make me suffer, and make me feel like I wasn't worthy of you?"  
"I'm sorry." Alex walked in Tobin's direction. She tried to keep the distance.  
"Yeah, I bet you are." She said.  
"C'mon, Tobs. Do you think I wanted this? Don't you think I miss you? Don't you think I miss your touch, your laugh, your face… every day, every single moment of the day? I love you!" Alex was staring at Tobin, her hands on hers, trying to make her understand. Even though none of them explained why they didn’t go through with their original plan, they both knew it.  
"You... You mean it?" Tobin asked, petrified.  
"I do." Alex smoothly held Tobin's hands again, trying to make eye contact. "Even if we can't be together, I will always, always love you. You're my perfect match. But it's too late for us now."  
"No, don't say that." Tobin started sobbing. "There's a way. There has to be a way."  
"If there is, it's not happening now. I don't want you to stop your life because of me. I never wanted this for you. I never meant for you to get hurt."  
"I didn't want to hurt you either. It's my fault. I could have fought, I should have faced Christen and told her the truth."  
"You didn't want to hurt her, I know it. You're too kind. And she's lucky to have you. As long as you're happy I'll be happy."  
Both of them were now crying.  
"Promise me something." Alex told her.  
"Anything." Tobin used one of her hands to wipe the tears that had fallen down.  
"Be happy. And never forget that I love you and will always be there for you. Maybe one day it will be our time."  
"I'll never forget that. You were the best I ever found, Alex Morgan."  
The number 13 placed both hands on Tobin's face and slowly locked their lips, kissing her passionately as if it was a goodbye kiss, putting all the feelings and unsaid words in that kiss. Tears were now coming down uncontrolled and they both hugged in silence.   
When Tobin opened the door, found a confused Christen Press about to knock on their door.  
"What happened? She asked. "I couldn't sleep so I was walking by...”  
Tobin didn't reply, she just placed her arms around her girlfriend and cried her heart out.  
Inside the room, Alex Morgan did the same curled in her bed, until she fell asleep.  
It was late when Tobin returned to their room and Alex woke up but remained still. She didn’t want to face her best friend. She listened to her changing clothes, brushing her teeth and then a weight on her own bed as Tobin sat beside her. With her eyes closed all her other senses increased. She could smell Tobin’s flower shampoo and her perfume, she could hear Tobin’s shallow breath, and she could feel her body heat close. Her heart was racing and she felt a soft hand tracing her face and then a small kiss being left on her forehead along with a lonely tear. Then as fast as it started, it ended, her bed was back to normal and Tobin climbed to her own, shutting the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will ever be a chance for them to be happy together?  
> Comment down below and thank you for the support through these chapters


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has to make some decisions that will forever change her life. Meanwhile, it seems Christen Press may be holding a secret.

Alex wakes up in the middle of the night to find a sleeping Tobin with the blanket pulled out. It was a cold night even though it was almost summer in the US so Alex gets out of bed to cover Tobin again, and kept staring at her teammate for large seconds by her bedside. A warm feeling crossed her heart while seeing her face. Tobin was peacefully sleeping while multiple thoughts went through Morgan's mind. Although seeing her like that, so calm was okay, the fact that they were alone, sharing the same space, falling for each other made it so hard to cope with it because they couldn't be with each other. Not with their lives like that. But that didn’t stop Alex from wanting, wishing, believing and dreaming about a life together. A life where she would lie down next to the woman she loves and wake her up with kisses, a life where cuddling would be normal and all the broken promises would be mended.  
However, that was another life. In this one, Alex was pregnant and Tobin was engaged and she couldn’t sleep with Tobin.  
"I love you, Tobin." Alex carefully whispers to not wake up the girl sleeping next to her, but for seconds her heart froze as she saw Tobin moving in her bed only to turn around and fall asleep again, not even noticing Morgan was really near her.  
After admiring Tobin for some time, Alex’s heart won. “Just for 5 minutes” she though. And carefully not to wake the other girl she lied in her bed, next to Tobin, crossing her right arm over the other one waist and pulling her closer, sighing while inhaling her scent. Tobin feeling something heavy opened one eye but didn’t say a word, choosing to embrace the warm feeling and how comfortable she felt. Even without meaning to, Alex fell asleep lulled by Tobin’s warmness and as the first rays of sun entered the room she immediately changed beds, hoping Tobin was asleep the whole time.  
She got under her sheets and tried to fall asleep again but there was simply too much on her mind that time, besides she couldn't keep her mind away from Heath. She was so deeply in love. She wanted to kiss her, face the whole world if necessary, but she couldn't. She didn't want to wake her up, and also she didn't want to ruin her life any more than she already did, or so she thought.  
Alex grabbed her phone and looked at the screen for a while. She wanted to text Servando. She wanted this to end, it wasn't fair for both. But she had to tell him the truth and talk to him in person, she owed her that much. She would hurt him for sure, and she didn't want that as well. She had no idea where to turn to. On one hand, if she chose Servando, every chance of having a true love story with Tobin would disappear, on the other hand, if she chose Tobin, her marriage and, most important, her child would be born without the chance of having both parents present at the same time. And she wasn't sure Tobin would feel comfortable with raising a child she didn't ask for.  
She remembered what her mother once told her in her first year as a professional player: "Whatever is the best choice for you let your heart guide you".  
Her heart was telling her to choose Tobin. But could she do it?  
"Screw it." She mumbled, a little too hard because it seemed to have woken Tobin up. Alex quickly laid down and pretended to be asleep.  
Tobin raised her head and looked at Alex, but seeing her presumably asleep, she went back to sleep too.  
"Come meet me at the training grounds after lunch. We need to talk." That was the text she sent Servando.  
Alex fell asleep while waiting for the reply.  
In the morning she woke up to find Tobin's bed empty. She looked at her phone to check the time, in case she overslept, but that wasn't the case. On the screen, there were two notifications: a missed call and a new text message, all from Servando.  
"I tried to call you but you didn't pick up. I'll be there. Luv ya".  
Alex Morgan met the rest of the team downstairs as they were getting ready to have breakfast. Tobin was already there too, with Christen. And both of them were smiling and happy. Alex was jealous, but she couldn't show that. She avoided looking at them and took a seat at the table and grabbed a cup of juice and ate a sandwich.  
It was sure that Tobin and Alex didn't talk much but they absolutely had chemistry on the field. The players formed two teams and Tobin stayed on the same team as Morgan. Alex scored twice, assisted once by Heath. Both hugged for a while, putting away, for a few moments, everything that had happened between them. Christen watched them, uncomfortable. Their connection was undeniable and she was aware that something was going on between them, but she trusted Tobin.  
Alex asked to be released from the afternoon training as she needed to tell the truth to Servando, and Jill conceded her request. Shortly after lunch, he arrived and Morgan didn't give him the chance to get out of the car, as she opened one of the doors and got in.  
"Hey." Servando greeted, kissing her on the lips but she didn't seem to return the kiss. "I see the problem's serious. What's up? You injured?"  
"I'm pregnant, Servando." She said, looking at her eyes. She saw a smile but she couldn't smile back. He was so happy and she was about to crush that feeling. But it was for the best, wasn't it?  
"When did you find out? Shouldn't you be resting? There is so much we have to take care of, the bedroom, the chair, the baby carriage." His enthusiasm was so contagious for anyone who would see that reaction, but not for Alex. She was focused on what she thought she had to do.  
"Servando, let me talk please." She said, avoiding looking into her eyes.  
"What's.. What's wrong?" His smile was slowly fading from his face, and he notices Alex shedding a tear. "You're getting me worried."  
"This is not working." She finally replies.  
"What's not working? What are you trying to say?" He was getting worried, his voice was trembling and his hands were shaking.  
"You are an amazing man and I am grateful for everything you've done for me, and for our marriage but I don't think I can keep doing the same for you. I need something else in my life. This isn't me. I realized it a few weeks ago. I just wanted to find a way to tell you... I'm sorry.  
“What are you trying to say? Whatever it is we can work on it, fight for our marriage, make it better, just tell me what it is”  
“No Serv… I’m sorry, I’ve tried everything, all I want is the divorce.”  
“What? Where is this coming from? And the baby?”  
“You’re the father, I won’t stop you from seeing the baby, and raising him and be there every step of the way, just not as my husband…”  
"Who is he? He asks with his head down, looking more defeated than furious. Servando was crying. He knew his wife, he knew her decision was final and finally the last few weeks made sense. His heart was being crushed by the one he always loved. And he felt like he was being left for someone else, that was the only explanation. And he was. Alex didn't reply.  
"Who is he, Alex?" His tone was getting more upset.  
"I'm sorry, Servando... You didn't deserve this."  
"Cut the crap Alex. Just tell me who he is, so I can leave. I can't look at you, right now."  
"Tobin." She said, sobbing.  
Servando was shocked.  
"Are you serious? Tobin? Are you leaving me for a girl? No, that is great. Just great. This whole time, everybody was right…" He was disappointed.  
"Servando it is not about her being a girl... Let me explain."  
"Did anything ever happen between you two?"  
"No..."  
Servando could tell when she was lying to him, and he knew she was lying now.  
"You better go, Alex."  
"Servando..." Alex's face was filled with tears.  
"Go away, Alex. I can't talk to you, or even look at you, right now. I'll get my things out of the place, but we'll talk later about the baby."  
Without being able to say anything, Alex got away from the car and saw Servando going away.  
Alex sat on the cold floor in the street, near the training grounds and hid her face between her knees and cried and cried until eventually, she would feel less guilty.  
"Alex?" A voice from far called her and rushed to get to Morgan. It was Christen Press. Great, from all the people…  
"What happened? Why are you crying?"  
Alex didn't move an inch, just kept crying.  
"Look..." She said. "Whatever happened, it's going to be okay, you're strong and you'll overcome this. Believe me." Christen stretched her arm around Alex to comfort her, but Alex was still silent. Suddenly Christen's phone rang and she quickly declined the call. That surprised Alex, who looked at her.  
"Oh! Don't worry, that was just... Just a friend! I'll talk to him later." Christen Press was embarrassed, but she did her best to remain calm to not raise any suspicions, but she wouldn't anyway. The last thing Alex wanted was to have to deal with someone else's problems.  
"I'll call Jill. She'll know what to do." Christen said, and got up, walking away in large steps.  
Quickly, Jill came up and found a brokenhearted Alex staring at nowhere, standing on her feet.  
"Press told me you were here. Is everything okay?"  
"My marriage is over." Alex said, without looking into her coach's eyes.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want to take the day off? I'll even dismiss you from the match."  
"I still want to be here." Alex quickly stated.  
"Okay, but I can't let you play under those conditions. You can assist in the bench."  
"Okay."  
"Good, now let's get inside. It's getting cold here."  
When both walked in, all the roster was in a small room. Morgan didn't enter, just walked up the stairs straight to her bedroom. But Tobin noticed her. And she was surprised like she had no idea Alex had been crying. Christen probably didn't tell her, but why? Was it because she didn't want Alex to tell her about the call?  
Alex was sitting on the bed when someone knocked.  
"I don't wanna talk." She mumbled.  
She heard the door open and the close. Someone sat on her bed and pulled her closer, lying with Alex’s head on her chest, it was Tobin and Alex immediately felt a bit better.  
"But you will, because it’s me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you expect from this conversation? Do you believe there's a future closer for the two players?  
> Comment below and don't forget to support this story!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noticing something's wrong with Alex, Tobin Heath is focused on doing everything she can to cheer her friend up.

There was no sound coming out of that room besides Alex sobbing. Heath approaches her best friend, who was now hugging a pillow with all her strength while crying her heart out. Tobin placed a soft kiss on her head and strongly hugs her. It felt relaxing to be held in such protective way.   
"Shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay, I’m here. Tell me what happened. What could have possibly happened to make such a strong girl like you cry like this? Huh?" Tobin was caressing Morgan's head with her hand.   
"I don't want to talk about it now, please just hold me... Just don't leave me. That will make me better... Please"  
"Okay, don't worry, I won't go anywhere. I'll take care of you."  
Alex was now sobbing harder, while in her lover's arms.  
"Whatever happened, it doesn't matter now" Tobin added. "I'll take care of you. And, I won't let anything bad happens to you. I love you"  
Those last words came unexpectedly for Tobin, even though she was the one who spoke them. That was becoming a habit, a strange one since she had a girlfriend but she shook that thought.  
She would rather not know that answer right now. Alex needed some peace now that was the priority.   
"Don't think about it now. You'll be fine. I don't know when, but I promise you, you'll be okay, and I'm here for you… always."  
Another promise… and yet the words couldn't come out of Morgan's lips, only tears were streaming down through her face.   
"Remember the promise you've made me on that match I couldn't be in, and you wanted to score and dedicate it to me? On my 100º cap. You were getting frustrated because you weren't getting the goal you wanted but still you promised you would get it. I always knew you would score, and you did. Because you're a fighter, you never give up no matter what you're against to. You're an example of determination, and whatever happened that put you like that, I know you'll overcome the situation."  
She looked into Morgan's eyes and she was touched by what they were showing. The same eyes that used to show joy and strength were just too weak and watery, almost empty, it broke Tobin’s, heart. Tobin knew Alex wouldn't talk that day, and also she wouldn't have to ask anything. Alex knew Tobin was always there. Because she loved her, even though she was with Christen, Alex was the one she loved. But they couldn't be together, at least for now.   
They were one step closer, but there was still a long way to go. There was still Christen in the way of their happiness. How could Tobin solve that? She had no idea.  
"Here, let met arrange the blanket, it's getting cold. Try to get some sleep. I'll be here. Tomorrow is gonna be a new day."  
Tobin covers both of them with a blanket of the bed and laid down comfortably, with Alex still resting her head on her chest. She was holding tightly one of Tobin's arms, possibly to make sure she wouldn't leave her alone. It was causing a bit of pain but Tobin didn't care. That night was about making Alex feel safe and better.   
The last thing Tobin saw before falling asleep was a peaceful, sleeping Alex Morgan in her arms and that was such a beautiful thing to see that Heath couldn't help but smile.  
The night went out without any incidents, as both slept next to each other.   
In the morning, Tobin woke up dangerously close to Alex, who was still asleep. Their hands were near, and Heath couldn't resist the will to touch her lover. Her index finger traveled through one of her hands, in the sweetest way she could. Seeing her sleeping like that, the feeling that everything else in the world had disappeared only made her sure of one thing: she was in love. And she wanted to be with Alex. Tobin locked her eyes on Alex's lips that seemed to be calling hers. She wanted to kiss her so badly, but she couldn't. She would wake her up. The thought of kissing her, right there, gave her chills.   
"Screw it”, she thought, and leaned in, her lips closer to Alex when suddenly, a knock on the door made Tobin jump and Alex woke up.   
"What the..?" Alex said, looking unaware of what happened, as Tobin tried to look calm and pretend that she did not almost kiss Alex. It wouldn't seem fair for Alex if Tobin kissed just because they spent the night together because there was still Servando in the story, or so she thought.  
"What are you still doing in bed? And what are you doing there Toby? Don't you have your own bed? Kelley laughed.  
"Grrr..." Tobin stared at her teammate with deadly eyes. She hated being called that, and Kelley knew that, but she loved to get on her nerves.  
"What's up, Toby? Don't you like it?   
"Stop it Squirrel." Tobin warned.  
"Awww, poor Toby." Kelley made fun and unexpectedly, a pillow is thrown at her and she doesn't have the chance to dodge from it. Alex laughed what she saw.  
"Jeez, relax little monkey. Jill wants us all down there in 30."  
"Okay, we'll meet you there." Tobin said. Kelley turned her back and walked away, closing the door behind her.  
"Good morning." She finally says, looking at Alex, who was still with a smile on her face. Even with tired eyes and messy hair and all that sadness present of her face, Alex Morgan was still one of the most beautiful women ever.  
"Hi." Alex replies. "Thank you, for spending the night with me."  
"That was the least I can do. And if I had to, I would do it all over again, although I wish I hadn't. It was painful to see you cry like that."  
"I'm sorry, Tobs." Alex said, looking away from her partner. Her smile was starting to fade.  
Quickly Tobin grabbed her hands and looked her into those deep blue eyes, in a way to calm her.  
"You have nothing to apologize for. It was not your fault. And you don't have to tell me about it, just know I'm here for you."  
"I'll talk to you, I promise. I'm just not ready yet."  
"I'll listen when you want to talk about it. No need for rushing it."  
Alex smiled.   
"We better get ready, Jill is waiting for us. I'll meet you down? I have to talk to Chris, make it up to her. She's been awkward lately."  
"Yeah, I'll wash my face, I look hideous." Alex laughs timidly.  
"Honestly, I think you could use your make up like that from now on." Tobin joked.  
"Thank you." Alex said.  
"Anytime." Another laugh. "I meant for helping me, for last night. I felt safe. I needed that.  
"It was my pleasure. I would do anything for you."  
The two shared an intense hug before Tobin exited the room, leaving behind a smiling Alex.  
"Hi." Christen Press greeted her girlfriend but she was clearly upset. "How was the night?" She added.  
"It was okay. I did what was right. She needed me" Tobin said, trying to justify herself.  
"Oh, she did? What about me? I need you too, and besides I'm your girlfriend, she isn't!"  
"Chris... Don't act like that, please. You know we were supposed to sleep in separate rooms anyway."  
"Like what? Should I be okay with you bailing on me like that? We're getting married for fuck's sake! Being in separate rooms doesn't mean you don't get to spend time with me."  
Christen's face was turning red with anger.  
"Listen, I'm aware of my future with you. She needed me, she was really in a bad place and she's my best friend. I am still going to be there for her and if you don't accept it then maybe you don't love me as much as you say you do.  
"Oh, really? Go see her then."  
"Okay." There was a pain on Tobin's voice and then she turned her back and was about to walk out the door when Press stopped her.  
"I never thought I would turn out to be a second chance. Maybe we're just wasting each other's time." Christen was feeling suffocated.  
"You don't mean that." Tobin was shocked.  
"Yeah, I do mean it. I was never this serious."  
"You know what, I'm done with this" An angry sigh echoed in the room as Heath was preparing to leave.  
"Don't go. I'm sorry. You're right. I overreacted. You have all right to be with her." She said, regretting her previous actions.  
"It's okay, I'm happy you understand what this means."  
"I just don't wanna lose you, Tobs." Press stated.  
"I know." Heath answered. She was feeling hurt because another opportunity to tell Christen the truth about Alex had just vanished. When would she have the courage to confess?   
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Christen said, trying to look comfortable.  
"I don't think so, thanks. And by the way, I'm thinking of having dinner with her, just for tonight, to make sure she feels better soon. Are you okay with it?"  
"I have to, don't I?" Christen wasn't amused, at all.  
"I'll make it up to you, Chris, I'll do my best for you. Before my flight to Paris, we're going to spend a few days together, just you and me." Tobin was looking peacefully at Christen, knowing there was no way she wouldn't leave this without getting hurt.  
"You better!" Christen laughed forcefully.  
Both smiled at each other and kissed quickly, before having to get ready to meet Jill and the rest of the roster.  
When the couple arrived, everyone else was already there, including Alex.   
"How are you?" Tobin asked Alex.  
"I'm good, thank you. Feeling better. I owe you one." She replied with a tender smile.  
"I have the best way for it then. Have dinner with me tonight. I'll pick you up at 7 pm."  
"I'm not sure I am going to be a good company these days."  
"Don't be silly, Lex. Of course, you are. I would love to have your company at dinner, and besides, you seem to need it."  
"What about Christen?" Alex asked, with a strange feel of guilt.  
"Don't worry about her, I've talked to her already. She's okay with it."  
"Okay, then, I accept your invitation."  
"Sweet." Tobin said with a huge smile on her face.   
"Okay, girls!" The match is near, it's a friendly but only the victory matters, okay?! " An enthusiastic Jill speaks, in the middle of the small crowd and many voices of positive comments followed her.  
"As the match is just a few hours away, there will be no more practice. I want you all to be 100% for it. Our striker here, Morgan, won't be able to play but I'm sure you guys will all make a great job and dedicate it to her, right?"  
Everyone looked at her and possibly wondered why she wouldn't play. She seemed okay, at least she didn't suffer any recent injury. Then what could be the reason?  
Tobin seized the time she had before the match to spend quality time with Christen, but she sensed something wasn't okay, but probably was just the fact that she had to see herself spending time away. It had been a constant lately. In the meanwhile, Alex was spending time with O'Hara that was trying to make her laugh. It was always a fun time with Kelley.  
It was all set for the match. Alex was on the bench despite being illegible to play. Christen Press and Tobin Heath were both on the starting XI. The final result was an easy win, although Press missed a penalty shot. Tobin didn't score as well, but she assisted Pugh to hit the net. But being on the bench didn't keep Alex from supporting the team just like she was on the pitch, Alex was as motivating as Jill herself. Could a future coach be born? Only the future would tell.  
After the match, despite the win, everyone in the locker room was content with their performance on the pitch. Everyone, but Press. She wasn't happy because she missed the PK and Tobin didn't seem to care about it, as she immediately ran to Alex to check on her. Tobin noticed the look on Press's face and approached her.  
"You did a good match, that was an unfortunate miss, but I believe you will score next time, you're a fantastic player, and I am by your side." Tobin leans over Chris and kisses her softly.  
It was 7 pm and Tobin was standing outside the hotel waiting for Alex. Tobin was wearing the typical rad kid look, with ripped black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a cap.  
Walking through the door, she saw Alex Morgan coming and got astonished. Barely any makeup, just a simple lipstick and a tight black dress that was covering her body to her knees.   
"Wow, you’re killing me, Morgan." She thought to herself. Tobin was surprised to see Alex like that. Morgan really can look wonderful at any way.  
"So, you ready to go?" Alex asked, smiling.  
"Uh, yeah... Let's go." Tobin replied, still shaken.  
"Everything okay, Tobs?"  
"Absolutely, you look gorgeous. You almost make me feel bad." Tobin laughed.  
"You look beautiful as well, as usual."  
The two players smiled at each other, caressing hands, with little few until they arrived at the restaurant. Alex was pleased to find out the restaurant served Mexican food, her favorite.  
After choosing a table for two in the corner, far from curious eyes, they grabbed a plate and served themselves.   
"This seems a nice place, doesn't it?" Tobin asked, starting a conversation.  
"Absolutely, I love it here."  
"Do you come here a lot with Servando?" Tobin innocently asked.  
Hearing that name made Alex feel uncomfortable and Tobin noticed that.  
"Did I say anything I shouldn't have?"  
"I broke up with Servando..." Alex revealed. Tobin wasn't able to say anything for a while, but seeing the worried look on Alex's face, she finally spoke.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, why was it?"  
"I wasn't happy anymore, not in that marriage. I need something else in my life, someone else.”  
Tobin was still having a hard time speaking.   
"It's... It's gonna be okay..." Tobin promises, holding Alex’s hand on the table. They stared into each other's eyes and a warm feeling of love invaded the room.  
"I know it will. Thank you for everything." Alex said.  
It wasn't long until both had finished their meals. Alex was feeling better but Tobin still wanted to do more for her.  
"I have more plans for us, for tonight."  
"How so?" Alex was feeling intrigued.  
"You'll see when we get to the room. But before that, there's somewhere I wanna go with you."  
Tobin could barely keep her eyes off the girl who was sitting next to her. It wasn't Christen Press but she clearly was in love with that figure.  
"And here we are." They had arrived at a beach, where the sound of the waves was as peaceful as it could get. "My favorite place, with my favorite person." Tobin added.  
"This is beautiful." Alex commented.  
"Not as much as you are. There isn't nowhere else I would want to be right now, with no one else but you, Lex."  
"Seriously? What about Christen?"  
"You know it has always been you."   
Both Alex and Tobin were sitting on the sand, near the shore, admiring that view, holding hands. Tobin laid her head on Alex's lap and they stood like that for a long time, until they went back to the hotel. They saw no one on the halls, as it was late night, but the night wasn't over yet.   
"Thank you, for the night, Tobs." Alex said, closing the door of the room.  
"There is still stuff I wanna do." Tobin said when tapping on her phone.  
"Like what?" Alex questioned.  
"Do you wanna dance?" Heath funnily asked at the same that "I need you now" By Lady Antebellum was playing on Tobin's phone.  
“Are you drunk, miss?” Alex asked smiling.  
“No, I’m happy” Tobin threw her cap to the floor and held Alex by the waist and the striker leaned her head on the lover's shoulder while the two were dancing slowly.  
"You're my dream." Tobin whispered. "I love you, Alex Morgan."  
They both smiled staring into each other eyes, swaying. Tobin was biting her lip and Alex couldn’t take it anymore. Slowly and peacefully she closed the gap between them and joined their lips in the most romantic kiss they'd ever shared. As Alex smiled in the kiss, Tobin licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, immediately concealed by Alex. They enjoyed each other, feeling one another and taking all of the other in until air became necessary.  
The look in their eyes said it all, they were the happiest. Another kiss followed, as romantic as the previous, but more intense. Tobin's hands traveled through Alex's back and found the dress's zipper, while her lips were alternating between her lips and her neck, giving Alex chills. A small moan escaped Alex’s mouth and Tobin smiled, continuing her work. She wanted all of Alex and thought of unzipping the black dress that Morgan was wearing but something in her mind was stopping her, she respected that girl way too much and didn’t want to rush things, but suddenly, Alex controlled Tobin's hands with her own.  
"Are you sure?" Tobin asked.  
Alex just smiled, and slowly, the dress was falling on her feet. Tobin Heath was amazed by what she was looking at: an athletic body with that “13” tattoo on the right side of her belly, which only clothing was black underwear  
She held one of Alex's hands and led her to one of the beds that there was in the room and laid on the top of her. Both kissed passionately again, but this time they weren't going to stop. Alex's nervousness was being controlled by the gentleness of Tobin's touch. Now it was the midfielder's turn to control the blue eyes' girl's hands. It was Alex's first time with a girl. It was a whole new sensation for her.   
With the help of her partner, Alex succeeded to take off Heath's shirt and reveal the gray bra that she was wearing.   
"I'm yours" Alex whispers in her ear.  
Those words gave Tobin chills, who was now delivering soft and gentle kisses through the chest and belly, making Ale’s muscles tense and the blue eyes girl, feeling more and more out of control and pleased. With both hands, Tobin removed Alex's bra and two round pink nipples were now showing. With the index finger, Tobin played with both nipples while focusing on kissing Alex’s neck. That feeling of tickling caused Alex to giggle and Tobin suddenly stopped.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.  
"Believe me, I'm great." She replied, between short moans.  
A kiss followed that reply. Now it was Tobin's bra that was removed and thrown to the floor.   
Between romantic caresses on the hair, love words spoken with the eyes and intense kisses, the pleasure was growing, their bodies were heated and the need for each other was now unbearable.  
Tobin was still kissing her when she slid her right hand on Alex's belly, stopping on the waistband of her underwear. Another moan came out, this time longer and a little bit louder. “Please Tobs.”   
Tobin smiled at her, while keeping her hand moving to her center, then kissed her lips again. Her hand seemed to be moving on its own, going faster little by little. Alex couldn't keep her eyes open due to that hurricane of sensations.  
Tobin wanted to be careful though, she wanted to make it perfect for Alex.   
Suddenly, Tobin stopped, and sat on the bed, stripping pants and underwear. She was now completely undressed. She leaned over Alex and delivered soft kisses on her belly and then lower in the thighs. Alex was getting chills, eyes closed, hands gripping the sheets and her legs were squirming, all from feeling Tobin's smooth lips. With the help of her hands, Tobin strips Alex's panties and looking at her sex, made her feel so in heaven.   
Gently, she opened Alex´s legs, and with her lips and also with the tongue, she pleased her lover, in between her legs, making Alex moan louder, unaware that someone could listen to them. Tobin added two fingers to that action, and massaged the inner lips gently before, sliding them inside. It was a repetitive move, but so much pleasing for both as Alex controlled the rhythm herself.   
Alex's center was wet and Tobin felt her tightened around her fingers while helping her ride out the multiple orgasms. Tobin leaned by Alex's side and kissed the breathless girl her but this time she was surprised by what the other girl had planned. Alex rolled over Tobin and kissed, from her lips to her belly, slowly, romantically. “Lex, you don’t have to.”  
Alex didn’t answer, she just continued her ministrations, copying what Tobin had done moments before, trying new things herself.  
Tobin moaned, smiling to what Alex did. The feel of the nail crossing her pelvis gave Tobin some shivers. Alex timidly repeated what Tobin had previously done to her, to return the pleasure. And she did. Gaps and moans were interrupted from time to time by kisses filled with love.   
Alex also tasted Tobin's clit while her hand was being held against her. Tobin could feel herself getting more and more humid, having an intense orgasm. It was Alex's first time, but she absolutely knew how to please a girl. She had done it perfectly that night. Alex smiled as she kissed an exhausted Tobin, feeling herself on the other's lips. The pair held their own bodies against each other while kissing intensely. The sweaty, tired bodies were lying close to each other in the small bed as both were smiling, happy for what had happened, recovering their breaths.  
"This was magical." Alex confessed, leaning her head to kiss Tobin deeply.  
"I love you, Alex."  
"I love you too, Tobin.". The two fell asleep feeling protected by each other's touch.  
When Tobin woke up in the morning, she looked for Alex but she only found a note on one of the pillows, it was from Alex, "I had a flight soon this morning, you were still sleeping, it was so gorgeous that I wish I could have stopped time to be with you. Thank you for last night. I will never forget it. See you in France. I love you. Alex". Tobin pressed that letter against her chest and smiled. The bed sheets had the smell of Alex's body, and that was unforgettable.   
Moments after she went looking for Christen and found her, outside the hotel, looking at the sun, shining high.  
"Hey." She said.  
"Good morning. I saw Alex leaving early this morning, how is she?"  
"She's feeling better. It seems her marriage is over... She's been having a rough time."  
"Oh, really? That sucks! Did she tell you what she was going to do about the baby?"  
"Baby?" A tone of surprise came from Tobin's voice. "What are you talking about?"  
"Alex’s baby… You’re going to be an auntie, Tobs!" Christen said, trying to hide a smirk on her face, while Tobin succumbs to shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Tobin react to the big news?  
> Comment your opinions down bellow and once again don't forget to support the story!  
> Thanksssss


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Tobin and Christen assures to bring up many questions about Alex's separation.  
> In the meanwhile, Alex prepares a surprise for Tobin.

"What do you mean Alex's baby?" Tobin asked as her legs weakened and she had to hold herself against a small table near to avoid the fall."  
"She's pregnant!" Christen said, with a big smile on her face. "Servando called me to give me the big news." She added.  
"Servando? When would he tell you?" Tobin asked.  
"He called me on the day you had dinner with Alex, he was worried about her. He asked me for help to try to convince Alex to get back to him, so they can be a family."  
Tobin couldn't believe that.  
"And what did you say?"   
"I told him I wasn't the best person for that."   
Tobin sighed to those words but didn't say a word.  
"You should talk to her." Christen told her, looking deeply at Tobin, with those big green eyes.  
"Me? You have got to be kidding me!" Tobin's tone was enraged.  
"She's your best friend. And she's pregnant. She's pregnant Tobin, do you know what that means?"  
Tobin was silent, biting her lip to control her anger.  
"Stop thinking about Alex for a moment." As soon as she said that, Tobin looked at her even angrier, about to walk away from there but Christen stopped her.  
"Think about the baby, will you?" Do you think it'll be good for their child to grow up without having the parents together?"  
Tobin was still not talking back.  
"So, do you?" Christen took one step towards Tobin.  
"No... But..." Tobin finally spoke and took a step back.  
"What?" Christen asked.  
"Leaving him was her decision."  
"Just because she decided it, doesn't make it a good decision."  
"How was it a bad decision then?" Tobin's voice was louder.  
"Calm down. I don't know what she told you it happened between them but I can tell you, she'll regret it in the future. Do you want it to happen? Do you want her to raise this kid alone?"  
"She would never have to raise him or her alone!  
Plus how are you so sure about that? What did he tell you?"  
"Servando told me that she wasn't sure about how she was feeling, she felt like he deserved better, that she still loved him but she wasn't good enough for him."  
"That's not true! You're lying!" Tobin yelled.  
"Why would I be lying, Tobs? What's wrong with you anyway? Why can't you help them being together?" Christen's voice seemed to be aware of the big secret, but was she really?  
"Nothing is wrong with me. I just can't understand why you are siding with him anyway. If she left him, she had motives to do so. He better accept it. And believe it, she had great reason to do so."  
"What is that great reason you're talking about?" Christen asked, curious. Tobin was about to tell her, but Press kept talking. "Look, they have been together for years, they've been through so many problems, what makes you think it's over for good?  
"I just know, okay? And I'm sure she wouldn't lie to me." Tobin said. Her skin was getting a red color and her voice was weaker as she started to swallow her own sadness.  
"Well, she didn't tell you about her pregnancy!"  
Tobin was furious, she knew Christen was right but she trusted Alex and what she felt after that past night.  
"What makes you so sure? – Christen insisted – "As far as I know you're not as close as you used to be. Maybe you understood her words wrong."  
Listening to that completely destroyed Tobin's heart.   
Was Press telling her the truth and Alex had lied to her? After the night they spent together recently, could Alex throw it all away? She didn't want to believe it, but Tobin knew Alex had second guessing about leaving Servando before.   
"Why are you crying, Tobs?" Christen asked, reaching Tobin to hug her, but her girlfriend rejected it.  
"Don't. I can't take this." Tobin said, sobbing.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"We're done, Christen! I just should have done this earlier. I am in love with Alex."  
There was no surprise on Christen's face, she just seemed disappointed.  
"I knew it, part of me always knew it, you know? The way you looked at her, the meed to be away suddenly… I don't blame you, she's gorgeous. I give her that, but do you really think you can be between them? She's gonna be a mother, do you wanna risk your career to take care of a child that is not yours? And besides, how do you know she feels the same?"  
"She left him because of me!" Tobin confessed. She sighed and felt relieved for finally speaking out the truth.  
"Did you sleep with her?"  
Tobin didn't answer and Christen got mad and demanding:  
"Answer me, Tobin! Don't be a coward! Did you or did you not sleep with her?"  
"Yes…" Tobin's voice sounded almost like a whisper.   
"Well, I hope you enjoyed it cause it seems to me, according to Servando, that she still has feelings for him, so what makes you so sure she's not going to get back to him?"  
"I trust her."  
"This is pathetic. But you know what? Whatever you've done together those nights, I don't want to know, and as crazy as this might sound, I can forgive you, I can forget this. Because I love you, Tobin. Do you rather be in a relationship that is more like a ticking bomb than a relationship where you can have the life you've dream about?"  
"My life will be with Alex, we both want it."  
"Are you really sure? Swear to me you really believe those words you've just said."  
Tobin was silent.   
"I thought so. You wanna believe Alex because you love her. But you can't. Something's holding you off. What lies have she told you before?"  
"I don't wanna talk about it."  
Christen Press laughed discretely and smirked, this was a side of Christen that Tobin had never seen, the mind games, the snickering, the bitter feelings, and managed to hold Tobin's hand, even though she fought it.  
"If you still don't believe me, I'll call Servando, right now, and he'll tell you word for word the same she told him."  
Heath was looking away, with too many thoughts on her mind while Christen was tapping on her phone.  
"Hi, Christen." A male voice greets, on the other side.  
"Servando, how are you? Tobin Heath is here with me, you're on speaker"  
"Oh! Hello Tobin, how are you?" His voice was sarcastic but he managed to cover it. He knew Alex left him for Tobin, while Tobin mumbled words to herself. "I'm still trying to deal with her absence, but I'm not giving up on her."  
"I'm sure everything will be fine soon enough. Could you tell us the same thing Alex told you in the car that day? She's having a rough time understanding all this."  
Tobin had this apprehensive look on her face while she was hearing them talking.  
"It's not easy to talk about that, but basically she said she had doubts. She loves me and doesn't want truly to give up on our love but she's going through a tough time. She said she feels under pressure."  
"Under pressure?" Christen asked.  
"Yeah, probably about her career. Her latest results with Lyon were a boost for her. She didn't want to tell me about it. I could see it her eyes, she was hurt. Now, if you excuse me, I'll have to take care of some business. Take care you two." He said.  
"Everything will be okay. Take care." A beep warned the end of the call.  
" You believe me now?" Christen asked, staring directly at Tobin, who was looking down, trying to fight the tears that stubbornly wanted to fall from her eyes. The midfielder didn't say a word and ran away to her room, closing the door behind her violently.  
Christen smirked as she saw her leaving, and just after a few seconds, she went after her, faking a concerned voice the best she could.  
"Tobs, love. Can I come in?"  
"No, go away!" She replies, angry, but Press walks in anyway and finds Tobin packing in a messed way.  
"Tobs, talk to me."  
"Go away, Chris. You're not like this, you're playing me, I'm sure of it, you and Servando! Since when are you two so close? How do I know that you didn't make some kind of sick pact to make me stay away from Alex? I'm sorry I did this to you, I should have told you sooner, but go away please!" She insisted.  
"I won't. She doesn't deserve you, can't you see she lied to you?"  
"And you're happy about it, aren't you?" Tobin asked with a weak voice.  
"No, I'm not. I hate to see how it makes you feel. But I promise you, you'll be okay." These words didn't make Tobin feel any better, and Christen approached her, to hug her. Although she fought it, Tobin couldn't avoid the contact and ended up crying on Press's shoulder.  
"There, there. It'll be okay, you're gonna be okay. I'm here. I'm not walking away from you. I love you, more than anyone."  
"Why did she do it? Why did she lie?" Tobin asked broken, her heart had been completely destroyed. "I don't know, but all I know you can't let her control you like this anymore, you've got to move on. We can still have the life we planned."  
Tobin looked at Chris's smile but didn't give her any answer.  
"You need to get ready for your flight. Do you want me to take you to the airport?"  
"No. And this won't change anything on my decision. I still can't go on with this."  
"What do you mean?" Christen was petrified.  
"We're over, I'm sorry. You're better off without me."  
"Don't do this, Tobin. After everything I've done for you. Don't crush me like that." Christen Press had by then her eyes filled with tears.  
"I'm sorry, Christen. You'll find better than me."  
"Please, don't go. We can figure a way out. I promise you, I'll make you feel loved more than she ever did."  
Tobin looked at her, now, ex-girlfriend, putting her engagement ring on the counter and walking away, and Christen, enraged, threw a jar against the door.  
Meanwhile, hours later in France, Alex was unaware of everything that was going on back in the US.  
She had been trying to call Tobin for hours but without any answer.   
Tobin had no idea, but Alex had been working on her future with Heath, since her return to France.   
Tobin wasn't still picking up, so Alex decided to leave a voice-mail.   
"Hey, babe. It's Alex. I've been trying to reach you for hours, have you arrived yet? I can't wait to be with you tomorrow soon. I have a surprise for you. I've been thinking about you since the morning I left. I still picture you sleeping. I can't wait to spend the rest of my days, waking up next to you, feeling your touch, and kiss your lips. You really make me happy. You complete me. Those two days were the best I have been having lately, and that night was the best of my life. I'll meet you tomorrow, okay? I love you, Tobin."  
Waiting for a reply, a simple text or a call, Alex fell asleep, with a smile on her lips.   
Suddenly, she sees herself in a beautiful garden, filled with jasmine flowers and tulips, bordering a perfect romantic path. She saw herself standing, passing through a crowd of familiar faces and most of them were from the national team or the teams she played for. Not so far from her, by her side was standing someone showing a big happy smile, her favorite one: Tobin.   
It was their wedding in Paris, the place where Tobin proposed with a ring with a beautiful blue jewel. Alex was wearing a simple but majestic white dress, while Tobin was wearing a red dress, which was Alex's favorite.   
The couple happily exchanged the wedding rings and sealed the ceremony with a passionate kiss, cheered by the whole crowd. Alex looked everywhere but didn't spot Christen Press. Not even Servando. That was a dream, but yet it was so realistic.  
At the same time, Alex was having this happy dream, Tobin was trying to fall asleep, but she kept playing that voice-mail, over and over again on her head. How could she tell her stuff like that after what the revelation by Servando? Was she really playing with her all this time? Who the hell was telling the truth?"  
During the following days, Tobin ignored two calls from Alex, and a text where Morgan said she was heading to Paris and would be there by the end of the afternoon, to give her something.  
Suddenly, the phone rings again, Tobin sighed, thinking that would be Alex again, but she didn't recognize the number, but it was French. She picked up, and a male voice started talking.  
"Is it Tobin Heath?"  
"Yes? Who is this?"  
"Hello, I'm from the Police in France."  
Whoever was on the other side, had absolutely a French accent and a weak English vocabulary. The man kept talking. "We tried to reach you through the phone of the victim here, Alex Morgan, but her phone died."  
"Victim?! What happened?" Her voice was scared, shocked."   
"She was a victim of a car accident. She's been rushed to the hospital already, but you're her emergency contact."  
"Is she okay?"  
"I can't tell you that information, but I advise you to come to the hospital where she's going to be."  
"Sure... Thanks." Tobin was desperate, the tears didn't fall though. She was too shocked."Oh, and we found in her bag, a small box. At first, we thought it was a ring, but it was a key from a place. Do you know where this could be from?"  
Tobin raised her hand and covered her mouth with it and then rushed to the hospital when she realized what that was about. Alex Morgan was going to give her a copy of a key to her place. Christen Press and Servando had lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think about it?  
> Thank you so much for your feedback throughout the story!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin Heath tries to deal with the guilt and fear about Alex Morgan's condition.

A month had passed since Alex Morgan had a terrible car accident that threw her to a hospital bed, just before going to Paris to meet Tobin Heath and surprise her with the key. And for a month, Heath had been staying there, by her side, waiting for her to wake up. But that didn't seem to be going to happen anytime soon. She wasn't getting worse but didn't seem to be getting better either.  
At least, according to the test results to exams made right after she was brought to the hospital, the baby seemed to be safe, still developing healthily.  
The accident left everyone in the US in shock. Every newspaper and other media covered the situation which led many to visit her, either for curiosity or concern. Also, her friends from former teammates to people unrelated to soccer had been there to get information on the player's status. Almost everyone visited her, in exception of Christen Press and Alex's ex-husband Servando Carrasco, who didn't even tried to call anyone to check on her. Obviously the news spree alerted the newspapers and other media channels to the divorce of the power couple, the example to many: Alex and Servando. A lot was speculated about their break up but no one confirmed or denied anything. Among all the visitors there was a constant presence near the USWNT star, and that would be Tobin Heath. Sometimes sitting in a small chair on the side of the bed where Alex was fighting for her life and her baby's, or in the halls when she wasn't allowed to be in the room, or advised to go home to get some rest. But she wouldn’t. That house seemed empty without Alex.  
There was simply too much going on through Tobin's mind, so many questions.  
What if Alex didn't make it? How could she forgive herself for that? Tobin blamed herself for not being there. If only she had picked up the calls and met Alex somewhere else or some other time Alex would still be safe. Tobin's nights had been filled with nightmares. Every time she closed her eyes to sleep, she would travel back to the day she arrived at that hospital and found Alex Morgan, lying on a bed without any reaction, with bruises all over her arms, and a more severe wound on her forehead covered with a bandage.   
The first day Tobin arrived as soon as she could to be around Alex, but by then her accident had already become flash news. A group of reporters was aligned just outside the front door of the hospital where Alex was. Tobin ran to the door, as some of the reporters tried to get some answers from her, but she just pushed away. The only thing on her mind was to get to Alex as fast as she could.   
"Is she going to survive?" or "What will you do if Alex Morgan dies?" or even questions about the rumors of their relationship were some of the questions shouted at Tobin as she was still running to the hospital.  
Already in, she approached an old woman who was sitting behind a desk.   
"Which room is Alex Morgan staying at?" She immediately asked, while trying to regain her breath. Her voice was scared, her eyes were red and wet due to compulsive crying and her voice was slightly stuck.  
"She's in the ICU. If you just wait ..." The woman firstly said but got interrupted by Heath.  
"I can't wait. I need to know how she is! She's my... She's the one I love." Those words came out impulsively and hearing herself saying just made Tobin burst into tears.   
"I can't give you that information, it's beyond my knowledge... and even if I knew you know I can only speak to family members"  
"Then tell me someone to talk to, who knows the answer!" Tobin was gasping in anger and despair to the lack of answers."  
"I'll do what I can. Give me a moment, please."  
Tobin didn't reply, just kept staring at the woman as she was then calling someone on the phone.  
Tobin looked all around her, hoping to find some doctor passing by and get some answers about Alex's condition.   
"Miss?" The lady said, with a gentle tone and smiling eyes. "The doctor is on his way to meet you. Take a sit and he'll be right back."  
"Thanks, but I'm good this way." She said while cleaning the tears from her face.  
Tobin Heath was walking around in circles, trying to remain calm, but those minutes waiting for answers looked like an eternity.   
"Excuse me, are you with Alex Morgan?" A male voice said.  
Tobin quickly turned around and saw a man wearing a medic outfit.   
"Yes! How is she? Is she going to be okay? What happened?!" Tobin's worried voice was louder than expected and that caused some curious eyes to stare at her from the waiting room of the hospital.  
"She just got out of the Intensive Care Unit. She's not responsive yet, due to the trauma she suffered in the crash."  
A single tear fell again through one of the midfielder's cheek as she heard those words.  
"Is she going to be okay?" She asked.  
"We're hoping so. We expect her to wake up soon." He answers, calmly.  
"Can I see her, please?"  
The doctor wasn’t sure but seeing her pleading eyes decided to make an exception: "Sure. Follow me."  
They walked a few minutes until they reached the room where Alex was. Looking at her through the window, Tobin couldn't contain the tears.  
"You can walk in. I'll leave you alone. Five minutes!" He said before turning hid back on Tobin.  
"Thank you." She said in a low voice.  
She walked in slowly, in Alex's direction, with her hand covering her mouth, no longer having control over the tears that were streaming down.  
She leaned over Morgan's bed as the sickening beeping of the machines echoed in the room.   
If it wasn't for the bruises on her face and arms, Alex seemed to be peacefully sleeping, but she wasn't. Tobin caressed Alex's hair with a hand, and kissed her forehead gently and kept her lips sealed there for a moment as the tears now were falling with intensively. A gentle kiss on the lips followed.  
"I'm here. You'll make it through. You have to, please fight!" She said, still with her hand on Alex's face.  
"I shouldn't have ever left you... I love you. I don't wanna loose you... You have so much to live, please don't leave me, we, we have so much to live..." She hid her face on the bed sheets while holding one of Alex's inert hands.  
The characteristic smile that used to be on Tobin's face was there anymore, only pain, guilt and in that moment, love.  
Tobin's days were mostly spent there, she only went home to change or when O'Hara was there to watch over Alex. She was the only one Tobin trusted enough to replace her on the watch.  
After an agreement with O'Hara, Tobin passed by Alex's place and fell on her knees with her back slid through the door, crying impulsively.   
She was frightened about losing the love of her life. Tobin stretched her right arm and grabbed a framed picture of Alex Morgan smiling that was standing on a small round table. Tobin's mind traveled back to that exact moment because Tobin had been there. She remembered it perfectly. It was two years ago when Alex was dealing with an injury. Tobin was the only one able to make her smile. Despite all hurt, they managed to go through it together. Heath truly missed that smile and she couldn't do anything to help Alex, the same way she helped her. It was unfair. But she wouldn't ever leave her behind. Tobin picked Alex's pink hair band and headed to the hospital.  
When she arrived, she found Kelley standing outside the door of the room where Alex was.  
The apprehensive look on the striker's face worried Tobin.  
"What happened, Kel?"  
"Tobin..."  
"Kelley, tell me what happened! How's Alex?" She asked.   
"During the night, her pulse decreased. Apparently, her lungs got weaker and they had to put her under ventilation  
system."  
Tobin's fear was clear on her face.  
"How's the baby?"  
"They checked on her earlier... Before you came. The baby is alright.   
"Do you want me to come in with you?" O'Hara asked.  
"Thanks, but I'd rather be alone with her." She said, looking at Alex through the window.  
"Sure. If you need anything, just ask me"  
Tobin entered the room as O'Hara left home.  
Seeing Alex like that made Tobin feel worse inside, but recently the doctor told her, that people in a coma are able to hear people, whether they were talking, crying or laughing, so he advised her to tell her stories, recall memories from the past, or simply talk to them.  
"Hey, Alex. I'm here. You worried me, do you think that's cool? When you wake up I'm gonna tickle you so badly you won't be able to escape!". She smiled at her.  
"I miss you, I hope you know that. I miss your voice, your sense of humor, your beautiful blue eyes looking at me... I can't wait for us to start a life at our house. I can’t wait to argue about dinner, to have you stealing my clothes, to make love to you, to take you breakfast in bed, to wake up next to you, and live all the moments with you." She picked a key out of the pocket of her gray hoodie and stared at it for moments.  
Many were the dreams and hopes for that future. Heath imagined herself in 5 years in that house with Alex and her child. She always thought of it being a boy, and both of them would teach him to play soccer and going on vacation all three together.  
She was absolutely the one Tobin wanted for the rest of her life.  
It came to memory the first time they kissed. An amazing and fulfilling feeling, when nothing else mattered. It felt the right thing back then.  
"If there was something I would change in all this was making things faster. I was never so sure about anything than I am about you. Every day I remember all our moments, even when we fought I wanted to kiss you badly and put it all away. You were always my better half. My one true love was you. It still is. Always!"   
An emotional tear falls down as Tobin smiles at Alex.  
"I promise you, if... When you wake up, I'm gonna make you the happiest woman in the whole damn world. But please, fight. I can't face it without you… It only means something if you're a part of it. On every good moment you were there, there is no good moment without you. Do you remember the summer we met? You thought I was weird because of my laugh! And you thought I was into you, and I knew it scared you, but you still befriended me. And I'll tell you something... I was already into you, as I am today. But, what mattered is your happiness, I didn't have the right to mess with you, but that's part of the past. And I want you now, and I'm not backing away anymore. I love you, you hear me? I love you so damn much. Hope you're not suffering, you really don't deserve it."  
A moment of silence fell down on that room. Tobin was simply contemplating Alex, wishing she would just wake up."  
"Everyone's waiting for you on the team, you'll come back stronger.  
"I know I've been telling you this every day, but there's no day I don't stop thinking about how lucky I am. You have no idea how difficult it's being here, powerless. I wish I could take away your pain away, to simply make you walk away from here. You belong at home, with me. And I wanna be your life partner."  
Tobin held Alex's hand, tightly.  
"Alexandra Patricia Morgan, will you marry me?"  
Tobin froze in shock when Alex's hand reacted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about the story so far?  
> Thank you all for the support and keep giving your feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin is still trying to find a way to stay strong while she hopes for Alex to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!  
> Keep the support as usual and comment your ideas down below !

Tobin was still shaking after that episode with Alex Morgan when she noticed her hand reacting to her words. She rushed to call out the doctors and it didn't take long until a medical team arrived. They checked her, under the anxious look of Tobin Heath, but Alex didn't wake up although her reaction was a good sign that she would probably be okay soon enough, at least she seemed to have listened to every single word. Everyone, especially Tobin, was expecting that. The news of Alex's evolution spread quickly through the local news and even the US.  
Outside the hospital, a huge amount of reporters was trying to get some information from family members or teammates, but at that point, no official sources were saying anything.  
"You better go eat something, Tobs. You don't look well." Kelley said. The player had rushed to the hospital as soon as she was told about what happened the previous hours. Tobin's skin was pale, her eyes were swollen. She wasn't able to sleep through the whole night and sometimes she was forced to take some pills to help her rest, even if she didn't like to.  
"I'm okay. I don't wanna leave her side." She said, but O'Hara new it was a lie.  
"Look, don't worry. Go." She insisted. "I'll be here watching out for her, and I'll tell you as soon as something happens."  
"I don't know..."  
"She'll be fine, you'll see." There was some fear in Kelley's voice, although her smile seemed filled with hope."  
"Do you really believe that?" Tobin asked. "It's been so long..."  
"I do... I have to." O'Hara replied.  
"I'm scared, Kel. I was really trusting that she was going to wake up when her hand moved... But she seems the same way. What if she doesn't wake up anymore?" A solitary tear fell down.   
"She will wake up, and you girls will have plenty of time to make your plans real. She is strong, and you know that, don't you?"  
"I do but..."  
"No but. Have faith. She will get over this." Both looked at Alex. Her bruises had healed, but her internal damage was still the main issue.  
The afternoon went by quickly but when Tobin was leaving the hospital there were still reporters outside, and they rushed in her direction as soon as they recognized the midfielder, but she rushed away, in order to avoid them. All of them were shouting questions at her, but she wasn't paying attention, she just wanted to get out of there, be alone with her own thoughts.  
But once again, Tobin didn't head to her own place, but to Alex's, and laid down on the bed. The sheets still smelled like Alex and she hugged her pillow. Everything went dark as Tobin fell asleep.  
Kelley tried to reach Tobin at her phone unsuccessfully when Heath woke up she saw the missed calls and it was like her heart had forgotten how to beat. She got up so fast she got dizzy but when she recovered she headed back to the hospital where there were, even more, reporters now. What could have happened? Why did Kelley call her so many times? Did anything happen? Did she wake up? Or... did she die?  
Once again, outnumbered, Heath managed to avoid the media. Because she had a signed authorization to visit Alex whenever she wanted even out of visiting time, Tobin rushed to the ward where her lover was. But her heart froze as well as her body when she looked through the window and found an empty bed. Why did they move her?  
They wouldn't unless she got better or... If she was dead. Tobin fell on her knees, crying with her head hidden between her arms.   
"Alex... No... No!" Her tears were intense and the anger consumed her soul. "I was too late, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. Why did you have to go? Why?!" She shouted at no one, as she threw punches at the bed.  
"Go where?" Someone behind her spoke, with a gentle, raspy and calm voice, Tobin’s favorite voice. Tobin recognized that voice and she looked back to be sure. It was Alex Morgan.   
She was alive, she was there with her. Alex was in a wheelchair because she had been too weak to walk by herself yet. Pushing her was Kelley O'Hara smiling, thrilled.  
Tobin threw herself at her, carefully though, hugging and kissing her face all over: "Oh my God, I can't believe it. Oh, God. You're here. You're okay!" She said, running to her with tears of joy on her face. As O'Hara stepped away, Alex tried to stand on her own feet, with a lot of effort she managed to do so. Morgan and Heath shared an emotional hug, as Tobin couldn't stop crying.   
"I'm not letting you go anywhere now. No one will ever, ever take you away from me. I mean, if… if you still want me" Tobin said, doubt suddenly plastered on her face. Alex put both hands on her face and kissed her passionately on the lips, her tongue asked for entrance, immediately conceived.   
“I’m still here lovebirds, get a room!” an ironic Kelley stated.  
“Well, this is my room, so get out for a bit, will you?” said Alex amused.  
“Oh sure, when you have Tobin you play the «let’s kick O’Hara out, it is always the same”  
“Drama queen!” joked Tobin, hugging KO too.   
“See you soon, kiddo” Kelley said to Alex  
“YOU’RE ONLY A YEAR OLDER” shouted Alex while a smiley O’Hara left the room leaving Tobin and Morgan finally alone.  
"I missed you so much, I was so scared! I thought I was going to lose you", Tobin said caressing Alex’s face, looking deeply into those ocean blue eyes.  
"I couldn't give up. I had someone to hold on to. My family." Alex said.  
"Oh." Tobin was confused about that statement.  
"Is everything okay?" Alex asked after noticing Tobin's reaction.  
"Yeah, all good." She forced a smile.  
"Just in case there are any doubts, the family I was talking about is my baby and..."  
"And Servando, right? I mean don't get me wrong, he's the father. I understand."  
"Nope. Hell no! You, dummy! Unless you don't want to help to raise the baby as yours..."  
Tobin raised her right hand and covered her mouth with it. She couldn't believe what Alex had just said. She was speechless.  
"So...?"   
"Yes! Yes! I love you, I’m going to treat that baby as my own, I mean Servando didn’t even visit you so, hell, that superstar baby is mine too!" Tobin hugged her lover tight.  
"Oh! And the doctor told me I could go home, as long as I take it easy and rest most of the day."  
"You will be moving into my place. I'll take care of you."  
"No. We are going to our place. I assume you've seen the key. haven't you?"  
"I... I did. I can't wait to start a new life with you! Oh, and talking about family. Your parents have been calling every day. They can't be here because of your mother. When she heard the news she collapsed and she was forbidden to travel, so I assured I would keep her in touch with your status."  
"But is she okay?" Alex asked, alarmed.  
"She is, don't worry! If you want I'll give them a call now, saying you've woken up. They'll be thrilled!" Tobin said, smiling. "Now let's get you home."  
"Wait, before we go... Two things."  
"Sure, tell me, babe."  
“Babe… I like the sound of that. Do you know anything about Christen or Servando?"  
"Nope." Her smile faded into a serious expression. "No visiting, no calls, no text. Nothing."  
"Okay, I guess we don't need at all. I know I don't need him. I have everything I have right here." She said, caressing her own belly and looking tenderly at Tobin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alex's return from hospital, Morgan and Tobin Heath look forward to starting a new life together.

After some long and troubled times, Alex and Tobin were finally home. The place was the same as when the accident happened. But their lives couldn't be any more different. Before Alex was with Servando, or at least Tobin had thought so. And Tobin was being played by Christen Press, who showed a side no one ever knew she had. But, neither Carrasco nor Press had tried to reach the newly formed couple after the accident. Would it be due to guilt or simply contempt? None of them had the answer, but they didn't care. They were happy, and they could be happier by their own.  
"How are you feeling?" Tobin asked while staring at Alex as she looked everywhere.  
"It feels strange, you know? Being back home. It's still the same as I remember, but it seems it's been ages since I left."  
"I don't know what you may be feeling right now, but I promise you whatever it takes, I'll be there, I'll be everything you want me to."  
"I know, Tobs. I really feel appreciated by you. Thank you." Tobin delivered a soft kiss on Alex's forehead and held her against her own body, keeping her close for a while."  
Both of her hearts had synchronized beats.  
"I am so in love with you, don't ever let me go." Alex said.  
"No way I will loose you again, never again." Tobin replied in a happy tone.  
"Well, I am going to prepare something for us to eat." The midfielder said  
"Nooooo, don't go."  
"But you have to eat, don't forget what the doctor said."  
"But... But I'm going to miss you even if you're in the next room."  
"Fine!" Tobin was trying to play the grumpy role but ended up laughing. She couldn't say no to those beautiful blue eyes. "But I'll order us something then."  
"Deal!" Alex exclaimed kissing her passionately on the lips. Their eyes were shut but they could move perfectly. It was the heart that was leading them. "You're the best in the world!"  
Tobin moved away, slowly, trying to reach her phone to dial the number of a takeaway restaurant, but she got pulled back by Alex who kissed her again, intensively, with both hands on Heath's cheeks.  
"Wow, what was that for?" Tobin asked, trying to recompose herself from that.  
"Your fault!" Alex said, funnily.  
"Mine?"  
"Hm hm." Alex affirmed with her head. "For having such addicting lips. I wanna kiss them all day."  
"Oh do you?" Tobin asked, smiling, and pecking her lips.  
"Hm hm" Morgan mumbled again, also smiling.  
Holding each other and sharing loving kisses, they ended up falling on the couch. That fall made Tobin laugh, followed by Alex.  
"We should call the takeaway."  
"We should, shouldn't we?"  
But the kisses didn't stop until the phone started ringing. It was Alex's. They tried to ignore it, but it just wouldn't stop. Alex picked up. It was her mother.  
"Hi, mom!" She greeted, while Tobin was by her side, smiling at her.  
"Yes, yes I'm okay! We are going to have dinner now... No mom, don't worry, Tobin will watch over me. She's been my strength."  
Tobin blushed, listening to that.  
"Okay mom, I'll tell her. Bye, love you and dad."  
"How are your parents?"  
"They're good. My mom asked me to tell you, that the thing you asked her is ready soon. What is it about?"  
"Oh, don't worry about that. Something I want for our house. It's a surprise."  
Alex looked curious but didn't ask anything. She trusted Tobin's taste.  
"So, food?" Alex asked.  
"Food. I'll call."  
The delivery was fast, and after dinner, they had a movie night, on which Alex ended up sleeping leaning on Tobin's chest, while Tobin was caressing her hair. Tobin carried Alex to bed, their bed, and covered her with sheets, kissing her softly on the lips and laid next to her to try to sleep as well.  
In the middle of the night, Alex started screaming in her sleep and kept moving like she was trying to run from something.  
"Alex! Alex, hey babe, wake up!"  
"Please help me!" Alex asked, desperately, with tears starting to fall from her eyes  
"You're okay now, it was just a nightmare. You're safe. I'm here." She said, holding her close, against herself, as Alex was sobbing with fear.  
"I don't wanna die like that. I don't wanna ..."  
"You won't. I promise you. I'll keep you safe. You and our baby." Tobin put a hand on Alex's belly.  
"You mean it?"  
"I mean it. Let's try to sleep, shall we? Tomorrow is another day, another day to make you smile."  
"I love you." Alex said, trying to smile.  
"I love you too."  
In each other's arms, the two lovers fell asleep, this time through the night.  
The following day, when Morgan woke up, Tobin was still asleep. Alex carefully turned her body to the side where Tobin was and admired her as she slept. She was happy. Tobin's eyes suddenly open up to see Alex smiling at her and she smiled back.  
"Do you always stare at people while they´re asleep?”  
“Only in case I happen to wake up next to the most beautiful girl in the world”, answered Alex, “Good morning."  
"Smart answer, love. Good morning. You're already up, is everything okay?"  
"Everything's perfect. Thanks to you."  
The couple shared a romantic kiss and hugged for a while before getting out of bed.  
Alex's belly was still small, although you could tell by naked eye that she was pregnant. They had no problem in walking around the streets together, holding hands or showing affection. They had nothing to hide. They didn't care what people would say. Deep down they knew the only issue would be with their sponsors, but the two players were too valuable to be left out. They were, especially Morgan, the faces of women's soccer.  
The time was passing fast as they were having fun. Of course, the news exploded when their relationship became public knowledge but the support and respect were just amazing.  
Back home, the two sat on the couch when suddenly something seemed to startle Tobin.  
"Damn it, I forgot to buy something, something important. I'll be right back. Lay on the couch as you wait, okay? I won't take long." She looked at her watch and walked away, in a fast step.  
Alex, surprised, didn't have the time to ask anything else. Everything had just happened too quickly. She turned the TV for a while as she finally laid back, as Tobin was still not returning.  
The moment she laid her head on the pillow, she noticed something was wrong with it. Morgan picked it up and saw a square thin box under it. Alex opened it and there was her favorite black dress with a note saying "Wear me and be at the garden near the lake by 8:30 pm"  
It had to be Tobin's idea." She looked at the time, she only had 1 hour left to get ready.  
She put the dress on, a little bit of red lipstick and some eyeliner, a little bit of perfume and was ready to go.  
The trip was short, and she parked her car, near a lake. But no one was there.  
"Alex?" Someone called her from far. It wasn't Tobin, but she recognized that voice. It was her mother's.  
"Mom? What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that?" Pam Morgan was wearing a blue dress with two big earrings and also a huge smile. They both hugged and talked for a while before her mom told her why she was there.  
"I was asked to take you somewhere. Come with me.”  
"Where?" Alex asked, impatient.  
"You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think it is going to happen now? Hope you like this one!  
> As usual, leave your feedback down in the comments section and support if you like the story.  
> Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a surprise waiting for Alex tonight, but something is about to happen that will leave everyone surprised.

Shortly they arrived at a restaurant. One of the most romantic in Paris. By the door, there was a familiar face waiting for her: Ashlyn Harris who, instead of waiting for her, rushed inside.   
Alex looked confusedly to her mom who simply smiled at her.   
"What's happening?" Alex asked. "What's all this?"  
"Follow me. Let's go in." Her mom replied.  
When they entered, Alex looked around and when she noticed a stage a few steps away from her and saw Tobin, beautifully dressing a red dress, standing there alone holding a microphone in her hand, she burst into tears of happiness.  
"Hey, Alex. Glad you found the box." Tobin greeted her.   
"I wanted to show everyone how much you make me happy, and what better way than with the people we cherish the most? Our family and friends." All around there were teammates, her family and also Tobin’s.  
Alex couldn't say a word, her face was blushing and her eyes teary.   
"You are the one I've always wanted for me" Tobin started.  
"I tried for so long to deny that, but the truth is, you complete me. Since the first day, I wanted to get to know you. It was so easy and so amazing to get the feeling of falling in love you, with your voice, with your personality. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life waking up to your smile, to your beautiful smile and our beautiful child. It's only you that makes sense to start a family with. I don't need anything else, as long as I have you. To protect you, to listen to you, to give you everything you need, every day of my life I'll have only a goal, to make you smile. Nothing else. I waited far too long. Everyone here knows how much I mean this, how much you mean to me. I am sorry for everything I have done wrong with you, but I promise you, in front of everyone that those mistakes are over. You matter the most. I don't want to call you my girlfriend. I want you to be my wife. You, Alex Morgan, are my soulmate, my other half.  
I couldn't stop thinking about you when I received the offer from PSG. I had to take it, I had to be near you. It may sound silly, but I wanted to be the one to make you happy. And now that I have the chance I won't let you go. I'll walk with you through your troubled times, through your problems we'll find a way, if you can't smile, I'll wipe your tears away. But I swear, I'll never let you fall down alone. Alex... Will you be my wife and make me the happiest, the luckiest in the whole damn universe?"  
Alex smiled at her, crying of joy and ran to her as fast as she could through the crowd, that was sitting, visibly touched by Tobin's speech. Alex jumped into Tobin's arms and kissed her passionately and they shared a hug as tears were now also falling through  
Tobin's face.  
"Yes! A million times, yes!" She answered. The whole room stood up and cheered them in celebration of their love.   
"Congratulations, you two." A familiar voice emerged, as Alex and Tobin were now gathering together with the rest of the guests. Everyone looked around to see who it was. Standing by the entrance of the restaurant there was Christen Press. The green eyed player walked through the shocked crowd under Tobin's angry eyes while Alex Morgan was much like the rest of the presents there, in shock.  
She made her way to the stage and held the microphone that once was on Tobin's hands.   
"What the hell are you doing here, Christen? Aren't you done trying to poison our lives? How did you even know we were here?" Tobin asked, consumed by anger. Alex held her hand, trying to calm her lover down.  
"I asked Jill." Suddenly everyone stared at her. Jill looked ashamed but quickly Christen resumed her intervention.  
"I insisted on being here. It isn't her fault. I needed to speak some truths out of my chest, especially to you, Tobin." Her voice was starting to tremble, hesitating on her words. "I mistreated you, I was a complete bitch, Tobin. I wanted to be happy so badly, that I didn't realize I wasn't making you happy as you deserve it. I was jealous, I admit it. Jealous of the way you always spoke about Alex, the way you two acted when you were together. But when I knew about what happened to you, Alex I knew it. I knew my story with Tobin was over, that she wanted you to be her future. And I'm glad you are. I did stuff that I'm not proud of. The alliance with Servando to try to win you back wasn't the most honest way, but I was blind with fear. I know it was wrong but he tricked me, he tried to convince me that change wasn't good. But sometimes changes make you a better person in the future."  
"Fear of what?" Tobin finally asked, in an upset tone.  
"Fear of being alone. You know, you were the best part of my days, and it would break my heart if I ever lose you, I'd lose any chance to be happy. To experience love."  
Tobin didn't say a word to that.  
"I wanted to visit you, Alex. But how could I? I wasn't driving the car that hit yours, but I feel as guilty as if I was. If I had let Tobin go when I should have, if I had been honest with her, I would have let you be happy sooner. And I am really sorry for that. As I said, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want to be here wishing you to be happy the  
most you can, together. You deserve it... Both of you." Christen shed a single tear, as she stood still in the stage.  
Alex released Tobin's hand and walked slowly in Press's direction, as she was unsure if it was the best thing to do.  
"Where are you going?" Tobin asked, surprised.   
"Trust me, Tobin." Alex said.  
Alex was in front of Christen, looking directly into her eyes, showing no expression at all. Christen could feel herself shaking, as Alex's sixth sense could tell Press was telling the truth.   
Those seconds of silence seemed like an eternity.   
"I forgive you." Alex stated.  
Everyone was shocked, especially Tobin.  
"I understand your feelings. I know it how much it hurts, to be afraid of not being loved. When I realized my feelings for Tobin, I was afraid if she would ever look at me the same way. Believe me, I didn't want ever to be in the middle of you two, but when I knew she felt the same, I knew it was right... It... It felt right. We didn't want to hurt you, ever. You made a mistake, but so did we. We took this too far when we should have been honest."  
Alex looked at Tobin. Her expression seemed more peaceful.   
"I'm so sorry, Alex... And you… Tobin… I should have been better to you." She cries.  
"Shhh... It's okay, Christen... It's alright now." Alex hugged Christen protectively, as her teammate put her head on Morgan's shoulder. Everyone, except Tobin, clapped and cheered as an old friendship had been mended. Instead, the midfielder joined the two girls on stage and like Alex, previously, stared silently at Christen, who was trying to speak words, but none were coming out.  
Alex moved away a little bit. She knew it was up to Tobin to deal with the situation herself. Christen was afraid, she had no clue of what Tobin would say or do.   
"Don't you ever do that again. You were always amazing. We didn't work out, but it wasn't your fault or mine. Sometimes it just doesn't work out. That doesn’t mean we couldn’t be friends"  
"I... I won't.... I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you two, I promise."  
For the first time since Christen appeared, Tobin showed a smile. Christen smiled back and impulsively hugged her, and Tobin returned the gesture, after putting herself together, leaving everyone in the room thrilled.   
"This is asking for a round of champagne!" Kelley shouts happily. "Alex and Tobin are paying, seize it guys!"   
The entire room laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this?  
> Did the couple make the right choice in forgiving?  
> Comment down below!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath keep living their own fairytale when some dreams will come true.

Months have passed since Tobin Heath proposed to Alex Morgan. Everything seemed perfect for the couple. Even their friendship with Christen Press appeared to be as good as it was in the beginning when she and Tobin were a couple. But so much had changed since then, and fortunately, there were no hard feelings, but the same couldn't be said about Servando Carrasco. Recently, the former Orlando City SC player mailed the divorce papers properly signed. But there was still some questions floating through Alex's mind. What will happen to the baby? Will Servando Carrasco try to get the custody?  
Alex seemed lost on that thought when Tobin put her hand on her shoulder.  
"What are you thinking about? About which team we're going to introduce Mia to? Let me help you on that one. The great, the powerful, the amazing... Portland Thorns!" Both laughed and Tobin gently kissed Alex on the lips and then gave a long kiss on her belly. Their baby, who was going to be named Mia Heath-Morgan, would be out at any moment.  
"Alex?" Tobin asked while holding a small box in her hands.  
"Yes?"  
"I have something to give you, something to give Mia." And she smoothly revealed the content of the box, a small bracelet made of pure gold. "It belonged to me. My grandma gave it to me when I was a baby. I want Mia to wear it... If you're okay with it."  
Alex's face was surprised. After all that time, Tobin was still able to surprise her.  
"It's beautiful!" Morgan exclaimed. "Are you sure about this?"  
"Positive. I believe it worked as an amulet for me. My Nana believed in luck and protection, so I want it to protect Mia as much as I want to believe it protected me.  
"Thank you. It's beautiful, I love it."  
"You know I would do anything for you... And for the baby."  
"Our baby." Alex added.  
Tobin smiled. Those words gave her a feeling of warmth to her heart.  
Suddenly, the phone placed on a small round table near the entrance rang and Tobin quickly reached it and greeted whoever was on the other line.  
"Oh! Hi, Mrs. Morgan! Yeah, we're okay. Alex is here with me. Do you want to give her a word? Okay, I'll tell her! Bye, Mrs. Morg... I mean, Pam! Take care, see you soon.  
"She insisted that you call her Pam, didn't she?" Alex asked. Her eyes seemed to have their own way of smiling.  
"Yep. She's a tough bone. You're absolutely like her."  
A sudden belly pain struck Alex and forced her to sit back on the couch. As Alex tried to reestablish her breathing, a worried Tobin was standing on her feet in front of her, looking at Morgan's expression filled with pain.  
"What's wrong?! Is it time?" Tobin asked, alarmed.  
"I... I think it is..." Those words were almost unheard but not the painful scream that exited the player's lungs.  
"Oh my God! Sit down, I'll get the bag in our room and we'll head quickly to the hospital!  
"Please hurry up!"  
Tobin quickly showed up at the door, holding a gym bag.  
"Where the hell are the keys? Dammit!"  
"Check... Check the drawer!" Alex yelled, trying to breath how she was told to for when this time would come.  
"Here they are! Let's go!"  
There was a considerable number of cars on the road but that didn't stop Tobin to drive as fast as she could without putting herself, Alex and the baby in danger. In a matter of minutes, Heath was walking Alex to the Hospital to be admitted so she could have the baby.  
"We need help! My girlfriend is about to give birth to our child, we need a room!"  
The woman seemed to be shocked by seeing both Tobin and Alex in front of her eyes. The news of her confessed love had been all around the magazines during the last months.  
"Please, hurry up!" Tobin insisted.  
The woman nodded and made a call. "Someone will be here shortly for you."  
And in fact, it didn't take long until some nurses arrived with a wheelchair to be easier to move her to the Unity.  
Everyone was aware of their story, so no one needed to ask about the presence of the child's father.  
"We need you to breath, Miss Morgan. We're almost there." Said one of the nurses.  
Trying to control the uncomfortable sensation she had, Alex did what she was told.  
"So, is it a little boy or a little girl? Do you have a name already?" Asked another, with a gentle smile on her face.  
"A little girl. She's going to be named Mia." Tobin replied, realizing that Alex wasn't able to answer.  
"That's a beautiful name." The nurse commented. "And here we are." She added.  
They had arrived at a large with two beds only.  
"Let's lay down on the bed, shall we? The doctor will be here any moment to examine you." And the group left, leaving only Tobin and a sweating Alex alone in the room.  
"It's gonna be okay. Soon we'll be a family." Tobin said.  
Even though she was feeling a lot of pain due to contractions, Alex was able to smile.  
Suddenly, a man wearing a white vest came in the room. He greeted the couple and examined Alex.  
"It seems the baby is ready to meet you both!" He said, joyfully. Both Alex and Tobin smiled.  
The contractions were getting more and repetitive as they reached a larger room. It would be there that Mia was going to be born.  
"I texted Kelley to warn her we're here. I asked to warn everyone, including your parents." Tobin announced.  
"Thank you, Tobs."  
"Okay, I'll need you to pull anytime I tell you to. Let's make it right and quick."  
Tobin was by Alex's side, holding her hand tightly.  
"1, 2, 3... Push!" He shouted. And so she did. Over and over again.  
An eternity seemed to have passed when suddenly, a baby's cry echoed in the room. Gently, the doctor held the baby high so it was possible for them to see. Tobin couldn't contain the emotions that she was feeling and shed some tears, alongside an exhausted Alex.  
Mia was a beautiful baby, she weighed 3,50kg and measured 40cm. Her eyes were of a greenish blue, and she had a little dark hair.  
"Can we hold her?" Alex asked, still trying to fight the fatigue.  
"Absolutely. Nurse, can you wrap the baby in a towel, please?" And she did, handing the baby to the couple. Tobin looked at the baby as it was her own. She felt like it was. She smiled at her and instantaneously Mia stopped crying.  
"She loves you already." Alex commented.  
"She's beautiful. I love her. I love you both" Tobin said. Delivering a kiss on Alex's lips, before handing her to Alex.  
"Hi baby Mia, I'm your mommy. We're so lucky to have you in our lives."  
Mia fell asleep in Alex's arms. The three were absolutely like a family. A happy one.  
"We will take you both to a room now, you need to rest for the day. Tomorrow you can probably go home. The baby seems pretty healthy."  
"I'll see if our friends and family are outside. I'll be right back." Tobin said, looking at Alex.  
When she arrived at the waiting room she found many familiar faces.  
"So, how's Alex? Is the baby born yet?" Kelley asked, deeply anxious.  
"The world as met the most beautiful baby of all time!" Tobin shouted.  
The whole gang cheered the news and couldn't wait to see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been away for a bit longer than usual, but I hope you guys like it!  
> Comment down below your opion on the story so far!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day arrived, will Alex and Tobin have their opportunity to have a life they've dreamed of for a long time?

The big day had finally arrived. Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath were finally going to get married. It's been like an eternity since that night when Tobin proposed, but it was months ago, and even Mia started taking her first steps, which were obviously recorded for future memories. The more the child grew, the more she looked like a small version of Alex.  
She was the joy in the house, and for the couple's amusement, she seemed to get along very well with the first gift that Kelley O'Hara had given her: a soccer ball, what else?  
"I can't believe you guys are getting married!" A thrilled Christen Press was helping Tobin Heath with the dress.  
"Yeah, me neither, but it feels so strange, you know?" Tobin commented. "Last year you and me were planning the same thing, now look at us."  
"I see your point, but it doesn't hurt me, not anymore." Christen said, tried to tranquilize her. "You see, let me tell you something."  
"What?" Tobin was confused.  
"I've always wanted you to be happy, I admit, I've been sad because our break up, but then I realized something."  
Tobin was in silence, paying attention to what her former lover was saying.  
"I realized it's not your fault. We don't choose who we love, we love and that's it. It takes courage to drop the life we have to start a new one. And you did it. If I wanted us to be together? I did. But more than that, I wanted you to have the life you've wished for. And I know you were scared. I wonder what you first thought when you realized your true feelings towards Alex. It must have been scary."  
Tobin nodded still in silence.  
"But it's all part of the past now. I am really happy for you two, and I'm sure she's the right one for you. Everyone can see that. Even if you try to deny it with words, your smile when she was around or even when you heard her name... That always took away your disguise." She laughed, looking at a blushing Tobin, who was getting emotional.  
"Don't you dare to cry. I spent two hours making that makeup!"  
Tobin laughed at that and tried to talk, but Christen stopped her with a hug.  
"Thank you" Heath whispered.  
"Always here, I'm sorry for being such a bitch when I should have supported your happiness."  
"You are going to find someone. I'm sure you will."  
"I may have found already..." Christen confessed, timidly.  
"What?? Tell me!!" Tobin's voice was loud due to excitement, and when she realized it, both laughed.  
"It's nothing serious yet. We've been going out a couple of times, but I don't know..."  
"What don't you know?"  
"If I'm her type... If she's into me."  
"How can someone not be into you? Have you looked at yourself? You're one of the best human beings I've ever met, you're friendly, down to earth, dedicated, humble and loyal. She's lucky to have you."  
"You think so?" Press asked.  
"Absolutely. You know what? Tell her to come by to the party. I'm sure Alex will want to meet her as well.  
"Okay."  
On that same moment, on O'Hara's place, Kelley and Alex were also having a friendly moment while getting ready to the wedding.  
"Do you think this dress looks good on me?" Alex asked.  
"There is nothing, absolutely nothing that would look bad on you. You'd still be beautiful in a minion's costume."  
Both laughed so hard that it woke Mia up. When they heard the baby crying, the two friends rushed to Alex's bedroom where Mia had been sleeping and saw the blue eyed child sitting on her bed. Her football had fallen down while she was sleeping. O'Hara handed it back to Mia and the baby smiled and squeezed it. She was wearing a little red dress combining the shoes with the same color.  
"We better hurry, we're going to get late."  
"Chill." Replied Kelley. "You should know the bride is always late."  
Alex remembered Servando and the day of their wedding. How happy she was and now she was remarrying, but this time with someone else, her long time best friend, while her former husband moved to the Emirates to play there. Carrasco had sent her a letter, wishing her all the best, asking to be allowed to see their child from time to time.  
She didn't reply.  
It was almost time for the big event. Family and friends gathered in a small ceremony. Tobin arrived sooner than Alex and looked extremely anxious. She was looking unrecognizable in comparison to the typical Tobin Heath. She was wearing a red strapless dress and black shoes. By the time Heath had arrived, her heart skipped a beat when she noticed all the work they had done to the place. It was going to be an outdoor celebration, somewhere peaceful filled with grass and Nature all around it. It was a gift from Alex Morgan’s parents in collaboration with Tobin’s. When Tobin saw her mother Cindy and her father Jeff tried to control the tears that wanted to fall from her face but that struggle went down when her mother started to cry, not being able to take the emotions.  
“My baby is getting married! We’re so proud of you.” She said, holding her daughter strongly in her arms.  
Still today, Tobin remembers clearly two of the most significant conversations with her mom regarding her sexuality. The day she confessed to her mom that she was seeing Christen Press, she was unsure of the way she would reveal such thing to her father. Tobin’s family was a very religious one, and they see the marriage as a respectful bonding. But more than that, Cindy and Jeff wanted their daughter to be happy, no matter who she would want to spend her life with. Jeff took the news strangely well, thanking her daughter, for her to had been honest with him. On that day, Tobin remembered why she was so proud of calling them her parents. It’s common to say that mothers, if they really care, they know their children like the palm of their hands. And one day, when Tobin called her mother like she usually does, her mom noticed something weird in her voice.  
“What’s wrong, sweetheart? Any problem with you and Christen?” She asked.  
“No…” Tobin replied.  
“Is it about Alex?”  
“Why are you asking about Alex?” Tobin asked, confused.  
“I know how much she means to you, she always did.”  
“But no, we’re okay.”  
“Are you? You sure it’s not what you are now that is bothering you?”  
Tobin didn’t know what to answer to that and rushed to hang up.  
Did her mother know, after all this time that her daughter had feelings for Alex? That’s something only Cindy could tell. The Heath family was happily talking when they were interrupted by an electric Allie Long.  
“Kelley called me. They are on their way here!”  
Tobin rushed to find a place on the altar near a Minister that was meant to marry the couple.  
He knew Tobin since she was a child, so whenever she looked at him, he would show a fraternal smile.  
“They’re here!” Allie shouted.  
When Kelley was on sight holding Alex by one arm, everyone looked back and Tobin fell in stupefaction. Alex was wearing a white dress that was requested by Pam Morgan. Her long brown hair was curled.  
Suddenly, a song emerged through the silence. “Kiss the Rain” by Yiruma was playing on the high-tech columns placed near the altar.  
O’Hara accompanied a nervous Alex Morgan, who was carrying Mia in her arms, in direction of Tobin Heath. Both looked at each other with a smile and then Tobin looked at Mia and held her little hand. Mia held her tight. "  
"Here we are," The Minister started, "gathered to join Alex Patricia Morgan and Tobin Powell Heath, in the holy matrimony. Whoever is against this matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace."  
No one opposed.  
"Read your vows." The Minister requested. "Tobin?"  
Heath cleared her throat. "Alex Morgan, what can I say more than what I try to let you know every day? You're my best friend. You're the one I run to in times of trouble. You're the one who makes it all alright just with a smile. You're the one I wish to hold at night and to see in the early morning. You're the best thing that happened in my life. You're the light that blinded my darkness. You took care of me since I haven't even realized who I was, you held me like I was a part of you and you became a part of me. I swear to forever be the one who will protect you and love you until our last dawn."  
A tear shed from Alex's face, dying on her lips which were forming one of the happiest smiles she had ever shown lately.  
"It's gonna hard to beat that." Kelley mumbled. She thought would be barely audible but everyone heard and laughed, even the Minister felt comfortable to do so.  
"Tobin Powell Heath. My dream is to make you, and our little girl, the happiest people in the world, just as much as you make me. Truth is, I now realize I love you more than I ever thought I could. Every time I see your smile I fall in love with it a little more.It's been you, it's been you since a long time ago. When I thought of happiness, it's been you. When I thought of a family, it's been you. And, when I imagined my future, it was with you. It's going to be with you. People asked me, why it didn't work with Servando... I know the answer now. He's not you. I love you, and I want to cherish you until my last breath."  
Tobin Heath was crying. She knew that she was important to Alex, but hearing that, was heart melting.  
The couple exchanged the rings.  
"I now pronounce you, wife and... wife." He can't help but saying in a funny tone.  
"I'll take care of her now." Said O'Hara, taking Mia from Alex's arms. Tobin held Alex by the waist and kissed her passionately, while everyone was cheering, wanting to hug the couple and show their affection.  
That day was the first day of their new lives, and they couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it guys. The final chapter.  
> What did you guys, think? Did you like the story so far?  
> Thank you all for the incredible support, through reads, kudos or comments. You guys are the best!  
> Now it's time to think about new ideas and I hope I hear from you soon ;)  
> It's been a long journey, and you've been a fundamental key to this project, along side my partner in crime who usually read every chapter before publishing.


	19. Extra Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple question that can change everything

Hey guys!  
It has been a while since this fanfic ended, I must say I really miss all the thrill I had during it. So I came here and ask you wether if you want to see more of this fanfic or if you have any ideas for new ones!  
Comment below each and every one of your ideas, I'll be glad to know them all :)


End file.
